Revival
by sakuramae
Summary: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu return to check on how Cephiro is without the Pillar. They find out that Clef is in trouble, and the Magic Knights have to travel to Fahren, Chizeta, and Autozam to get help. Will they succeed? FF, HL, and possible UA or UC. R&R!
1. Dreams of the Dark

Revival

Chapter 1

~Well, here's another MKR story! -.- And I'm not even done with my other one......come to think of it, I'm not even done with half the stories I started! Geeze...isn't that trouble? Oh well....this story takes place after the second series, so, if you haven't seen it yet, and don't want it to get spoiled, don't read the fic!

Rocks floated around the Magic Knights as the world crumbled around them. Hikaru looked on, frightened. A dark shadow loomed over her and she turned around, seeing a great machine. The machine flew at her, sword out and ready to stab Hikaru. Fuu and Umi ran to her, trying to defend their friend, only to be shaken off by the earthquake. The three fell into the crack that opened up, and Hikaru reached out, trying to reach for something that was not there. Suddenly, she felt a great pain in her heart, and everything turned black.

Hikaru sat up straight, waking up from her dream. She was sweating and gasping for breath. Three figures hurriedly ran to her room. One of them peeked in. "Hikaru, are you okay?"

"Y…yeah," Hikaru replied, still pale, and shaking.

A comforting hand went on her shoulder, and Hikaru looked up to see her eldest brother looking down at her. She sighed, a bit with relief as she realized that it was only her bad dream again. The same one, with her friends helpless and falling into a wide unknown universe. What could it mean? Her eldest brother spoke to her, "It'll be alright, Hikaru. Nothing's going to happen to you here. You just had a nightmare."

Nodding, Hikaru managed a small smile. Her other two brothers nodded in agreement. Hikaru just went back to her bed and reassured her brothers that she will be okay. Everyone went back to their rooms and continued to sleep.

In Tokyo Tower, Umi and Fuu met, looking out for Hikaru. Fuu and Umi were looking worried. "She told us it was urgent, didn't she, Umi-san?"

"Do you think she's been having the same dreams as we are having, Fuu?" Umi asked, frowning. "Because we've both been having the same ones, except we are seeing it in our perspectives, and it wasn't that frightening."

The two glimpsed long red hair swishing as a girl ran towards them. They smiled and waved. Hikaru smiled back, happy to see the two of her best friends. "Umi! Fuu!"

"Hikaru-san!" Fuu beamed at her. "I'm so glad to see you here!"

Umi rushed to Hikaru and hugged her, then looked on seriously. "You told us to meet you here. What's wrong? Is it about a certain dream you've been having?"

"Yeah," Hikaru answered, surprised, "How did you know?"

"It seems that we've all been having the same dreams, Hikaru-san," Fuu answered, "An earthquake, a giant machine, and all of us falling…is it a coincidence?"

The three looked at each other, not understanding what was happening to them. Hikaru pulled out her locket, and held it close to her heart. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Umi, Fuu. We have to go back. To Cephiro…"

Fuu and Umi nodded. "Yes, but who will wish us back to Cephiro? The last pillar was you, Hikaru-san, do you think you could wish us back?"

Hikaru held her locket tightly and nodded. "It's a land of will, isn't it? And we did wish ourselves back three years ago. Why not now? I have a feeling that the dreams have something to do with…Cephiro…Eagle…"

"Eagle?" Umi asked, "Why mention him now? Do you think he's linked to our dreams?"

"Eh? Uh, no!" Hikaru shook her head, nervous. Must be because she was the only one who actually saw how the machine looked like. If Umi and Fuu had looked closely, they would have realized that the machine was the FTO…Eagle's…

Suddenly, light flared out from the building, engulfing the three and transporting them to the land of will. When Hikaru, Umi and Fuu opened their eyes, they saw a beautiful environment around them. Fuu clapped her hands. "How beautiful! Cephiro has become quite a wonderful place now!"

Umi and Hikaru nodded in agreement. Hikaru scratched her head. "Um…I have a question."

"What is it, Hikaru-san?" Fuu asked.

Smiling ignorantly, she held her arms out. "How are we going to find Clef and the others now that we can't see anything with these high mountains and huge forests?"

Umi and Fuu fell to the floor. "You have a good point there, Hikaru-san. How are we going to find them in all this greenery?"

"Oh well…" Umi said, cheerfully. "At least this time we can enjoy the scenery and not get bothered by petty monsters!"

Out of the blue, a huge creature came out, scaring Umi so that she jumped two feet high in the air. Hikaru and Fuu gasped at the same time. This creature didn't look like any of Ascot's friends. Monsters in Cephiro? How could it be?

Fuu ran to Umi. "We don't have magic or weapons! We have to run!"

Hikaru stared at the monster and wouldn't move. She raised her hand to begin her move. "Honou no Ya!"

It didn't work, to her surprise, and the monster was going to slash at her. Fuu cried out. "Hikaru-san! Look out!"

The monster was cut in half and it disappeared. Their savior stood there, not believing his eyes. "Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"Lantis!" Hikaru cried out, filled with joy. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

The Magic Swordsman stepped back, then returned her feelings by hugging her back. Then he looked on at Umi and Fuu, who were smiling. Fuu tilted her head and her smiled widened. "It seems that we won't need to find our way to the castle. Lantis-kun will take us!"

"Hold it!" a tiny voice cried out. "Lantis isn't a tour guide! Why don't you find Clef's castle yourself?"

Umi looked disgusted. "Nice to see you too, Primera."

The fairy stuck her tongue out. By this time, Hikaru let go of Lantis, and he looked at the Magic Knights. "What brings you three here?"

"Well…we wanted to see how Cephiro's been doing ever since…" Hikaru trailed off, "We had doubts…"

Lantis beckoned them to follow him. The three girls walked behind, chatting. They neared a huge castle…more beautiful than the ones they've seen before. Hikaru's eyes gleamed with delight. Lantis stopped, his face emotionless. "That's Clef's castle now. Most of the summoners and sorcerers have left to go on with their own lives. Most of them are gone now."

Fuu stepped up to talk. "How about everyone else? Ferio? Caldina, Ascot, Presea, Lafarga?"

"Caldina and Ascot have moved to Chizeta," Lantis answered, shrugging. "Lafarga is still the Royal Guard, and Presea is here. Ferio and I are usually out…I don't know if he's back yet."

Everyone walked inside, with Lantis now at the back, Primera hanging on his shoulder. Hikaru almost ran to the throne room until she remembered herself and stopped right outside the entrance. Lantis opened it up, to reveal Clef, who had been expecting them. Clef walked quickly to them, face filled with extreme seriousness. "What has happened? What is wrong? I felt your presence when you came back. Is there a reason?"

Umi and Fuu looked at Hikaru, who sighed. She played with the locket given by Lantis and began, "Clef, is there anything wrong in Cephiro? I mean, are you people okay?"

Lantis and Clef glanced at each other, then Clef smiled, "No, e…everything is fine with the people of Cephiro. You've made quite a beautiful world, Hikaru."

"You're lying," Umi stated, frowning, "I know when you lie to us, Clef. I've seen your honest face and this isn't it. What is really wrong?"

"What's wrong is that Cephiro has monsters wreaking havoc in our world again," a familiar voice told them from behind.

Fuu turned around, and her expression lit up. "Ferio!"

The man smiled at her warmly, then looked at Clef, who seemed to thank Ferio for coming. Hikaru looked down, "I don't understand. I wished that the people of Cephiro should rule the land…are these monsters manifestations of the heart?"

Ferio nodded. "Well, obviously. Some of the people here enjoyed monster tales to scare their children. Now…it's just gone out of control. Cephiro's gone back the way it was before Emeraude died."

"I'm sorry!" Hikaru cried out. "If I had stayed…if I had protected Cephiro as the Pillar…"

Lantis laid a comforting hand on Hikaru. "Nobody blames you for not staying. You had your own life to live. Don't bring it as an obligation upon yourself to stay here and become the Pillar."

"Lantis…"

Clef shook his head. "Magic Knights, you shouldn't be here. Whatever means you've come by here, best leave as soon as possible."

Umi looked at him curiously, "You mean, you don't know how we got here?"

"I would guess by your wishes to see Cephiro again," Clef admitted, "But really, this monster business is not a problem."

"Well," Fuu suggested, "If you wish us to leave…we will."

Umi and Hikaru looked at her. "Fuu-san!"

Still smiling, Fuu continued, "In one condition."

Ferio slaps his forehead. Uh-oh…when Fuu says that, people are in it for the works. He tried to warn Clef, but was too late, as the Master Mage sighed and gave in. "Okay, I guess. Fine, what is this condition of yours?"

In her smiling mood, Fuu raised her finger. "Only if we stay here for a few days."

"Way to go, Fuu!" Umi cried out.

Hikaru nodded in agreement, although she didn't quite get what was happening. "Fuu-san is so smart!"

Clef's eyes widen, "No…I really don't think you guys should stay…"

"Oh, come on, Clef," Umi said, "There's nothing to hide, isn't there? Hikaru already knows what is happening in this world, whether you like it or not. So, even if you were Master Mage, the former Pillar could still see what's going on."

Yes, but she doesn't know what is happening to the people living in it, Clef thought to Lantis, who nodded. Sighing, Clef turned to them and smiled, "If your means are to help again, I would gladly accept. Lantis, please show them to their rooms for now."

They left, with Clef and Ferio all alone in the throne room. Clef looked at Ferio and tried to smile. "Thank you, for not telling them."

"I don't think they would love to hear your news," Ferio said, scratching his head, "But, Clef, it is best that you tell them…maybe…they might be able to help…"

The Master Mage shook his head, stern, "No, you mustn't tell them. I forbid you and the others."

Ferio shrugged, "Suit yourself, Master Mage Clef, but if they are able to help you, I can't see why not to tell them."

He left, leaving Clef in the room, thinking. Without warning, he collapsed into the floor, coughing. Blood poured out of his fingers, and he convulsed. After the small fit, he made his way to his chair and sat down, resting. "Why is this happening to me…?"

~What did you think so far? Hmm? If I finish my other story, I might continue this one.


	2. The Discovery

~ Well, here's another chapter of this story. Hope you like!

Chapter 2

Instead of following her friends into their room, she went with Lantis into the garden. Both were quiet and waited for the other to talk. Hikaru cleared her throat. "Ferio says there was a problem with Cephiro. I did feel it, but it isn't why I was forced to go back here. Lantis, what is going on?"

The Magic Swordsman contemplated with himself whether he should tell Hikaru the real trouble. Shaking his head, he decided to stay silent, that is, until the red head grabbed his wrist. "Please, Lantis, if you won't tell me because of a promise you made, then tell me because as the former Pillar, maybe I could put it in the right."

"Hikaru," Lantis finally said, "No matter what you're going to do to help, it won't work. You can't bring a person back to life, and you won't be able to save one who will die. Isn't that what the last Pillar tried to do? She had much will, but she was unable to bring the dead back to life."

"Dying?" Hikaru asked, eyes wide with worry, "Who? Lantis, who's dying?"

Lantis looked on at Hikaru. "It's not of your concern."

The girl's eyes pleaded, and Lantis sighed. "I can't tell you, Hikaru, as much as I would like to, I can't. I'm sorry."

She smiled, understanding, "It's okay. Maybe that person will decide to say something."

I wouldn't think so, Lantis thought to himself. The two began to walk silently again, enjoying the gardens, which were much larger than before.

"Ferio," Fuu said, smiling, as her prince walked up to her. "I'm so glad to see you again."

The prince smiled as well, and hugged her. "I wondered when you will come and visit the ever prospering Cephiro."

Fuu frowned, "You said that there were monsters here. They are manifestations of the heart. What is happening to the people? Are they losing hope?"

"It's a bit because of that," Ferio admitted, "But…more of it is because this country wasn't really meant to run without a Pillar. It's like a place without government. No law is being followed, and the people wish for whatever their will pleases them to. So, if there are those who seek revenge on certain people, they use their will to conjure monsters for their use. This got out of hand, and now, these monsters are roaming all over the world."

Green eyes flickered, "How sad, to have Cephiro filled with monsters again. If Hikaru reversed her wish, and a new Pillar will be born, do you think Cephiro will go back to its completely wonderful self?"

Ferio smiled gently, "I don't have any knowledge in that. Only Clef knows about it."

"Well, then I'm going to have to ask him," Fuu said, smiling.

I'd like to see you try, Ferio said, shrugging and walking with her back to the throne room.

Umi stopped at the door to the throne room as she heard two voices conversing inside. One she could tell was Presea and the other was obviously Clef. "I don't see why you won't tell them, Master Mage. You are in need of help. Don't you see…?"

"Stop, Presea," Clef said, coughing, "I won't hear this anymore. I don't want them to worry about my condition. If I have to go from Cephiro this way, then let it be. It's time a new Master Mage will come to pass."

As she heard this, Umi could hold herself no more and rushed in, not minding the expressions of Clef and Presea. Blue eyes watered as she thought of what she just heard. "Clef, you're…"

Clef looked down, unable to explain. Presea cleared her throat and stood from her chair, managing a smile. "I'll leave you two."

"Presea," Clef and Umi spoke out. The smith shook her head and closed the door after her.

The two people in the room remained silent for a few minutes. Then, Umi began to speak calmly, "Is this true? About you leaving Cephiro?"

The Master Mage looked at her, sternly, "It isn't my choice. You don't know the reason why I must, but it is not fit for me to stay."

"Tell me the truth, Clef," Umi whispered, "You owe me that much for saving this world."

"It wouldn't matter, you can't stop it from happening."

"Stop what?"

"I'm dying, Umi."

"What?!" Fuu exclaimed, wide-eyed. She was standing, the doors wide open. Ferio looked at both Umi and Clef, and cleared his throat.

Clef turned his back on the three and looked up at the ceiling. "Ferio, please explain. You know better of my illness."

Fuu glanced at Ferio, eyebrows raised. "You knew about this?"

"I'm sorry, Fuu," the prince said, flushed, "He made us promise that we wouldn't tell anyone."

Umi felt faint. Her eyes lost her sparkle and she looked for a place to sit. Seeing her troubled expression, Clef conjured a chair for her, and she looked at him gratefully. "Ferio, Clef said to explain. What is happening in Cephiro?"

"Do you remember that disease that Eagle had before he was killed?" the prince asked, knowing that the two Magic Knights knew very well. "Clef's caught it, although we can't blame Eagle for spreading it to him. It must have been Lady Debonair's last power. To rid Cephiro of their Master Mage."

Fuu shook her head, sadly, "That is horrible."

Lantis and Hikaru walked in the room, with Hikaru puzzled at her friends' expressions. "Umi? Fuu? What's wrong?"

"Clef, you told them," Lantis spoke out, his voice booming, "Why?"

The Master Mage smiled weakly at the swordsman, "Slipped, Lantis. Umi heard from outside. Please, leave me…I need some rest."

Everyone nodded, and hurried out of the room, except for Hikaru, who looked up at the mage. "Clef, we're going to set things right. It'll be okay. Really it will. If I have to, I'll travel to Autozam and back."

"And that's where you're probably going to have to go," a voice from behind spoke up.

~ Yeah, really short, but I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter. I'll try to make my next chapter longer, k?


	3. Mission

Chapter 3

Hikaru turned to find three figures standing in the doorway. "Geo! Zazu! Tarta?"

The princess of Chizeta smiled. "It's good to see you again, Hikaru. But where are Umi and Fuu?"

"Where is Tatra?" Hikaru asked, forgetting that she was asked a question.

The princess smiled and looked at Geo, who turned red. "I decided to move into Autozam and get to know the people more. Eh, Geo?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Geo answered, clearing his throat. Then he brightened, "I found out a way to cure that disease! Well, Zazu and I found a way to cure it. But, we're going to need lots of magic energy. And we need to have it stationed in the three countries: Autozam, Chizeta, and Fahren."

Looking lost, Hikaru glanced at Clef, who was also listening intently. The Master Mage turned to them, questioningly, "If you think you can do this, then please let me be one of them who goes to one of the countries. I would like to help."

Zazu shook his head, "Oh, no, Master Mage. You are needed here. We need to center the magic energy from the three countries into Cephiro to cure your sickness. Otherwise, this mission is lost."

Shrugging, Clef nodded, and walked inside his room, "If you need me, tell Lantis."

Hikaru sighed, gaining her smile back. "Can we tell Fuu and Umi? They went out of here and are probably in the palace somewhere."

"We're right here, Hikaru-san!" Fuu cried out, waving happily. Umi was rushing towards Tarta.

"Tarta! What brings you here?" Umi asked, surprised, "Aren't you supposed to rule Chizeta with your sister?"

The princess frowned, "Tatra can take care of herself, though she is a bit of an airhead…"

Umi was shaking her head, confused. "You confuse me…"

Fuu stood up, "Aren't we going to discuss the proposition of saving Clef from ultimate death?"

"My goodness," Geo commented, "You are a bit in a hurry."

"That's because we can only stay a few days here, and traveling to a distant country will take longer."

Zazu nodded in agreement, "Good point there, but you should remember, you have your Rune Gods to help you. And, we have the NSX as well."

"NSX…" Hikaru whispered, remembering her dream and the machine that came up, "The FTO…"

"I'm afraid we couldn't salvage the FTO from its damaging battle against Debonair. I couldn't remake another one…Eagle's machine is quite original," Zazu said, sighing. "I don't think I'll ever be able to make another FTO."

Nodding, Umi looked hopefully from one face to another, "Can you cure Clef?"

Geo and Zazu looked at each other and nodded at her. Tarta, for once, smiled widely, "See, with the help of my Djinn, and Autozam's technology, we have been able to discover many things that link magic and machinery together as one. With that, we could get many uses. And as Cephiro is a land of will, it is very fortunate that both magic and machinery work here."

Clapping his hands, Zazu raised a fist in the air and let out a great big cry, "So, let's get to it! We have to get all three of you and your Rune Gods into the countries. Any preferences?"

"Chizeta!" Umi said, her hand shooting straight up.

Fuu cleared her throat and smiled, "If you don't mind, I would like to visit my friends at Fahren. They will be happy to see me as well."

"Well then," Geo nodded, "That leaves Hikaru with Autozam, are you okay with that?"

Hikaru bobbed her head, joyfully, "Of course! I wanted Autozam anyway! But, is it safe to split the three of us up that far away? I don't really think it's a good idea…"

Tarta and Geo looked at each other, and Tarta snorted in her haughty way, "Well, it's the only way, if you look at it this way. You either do this or you don't. That's your decision."

"You're too harsh, Tarta," Geo muttered under his breath.

Thinking it over, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu looked at each other and each of them nodded. "We'll go."

Tarta clapped her hands with joy. "Great! Umi, I could accompany you to Chizeta! I've been wanting to see my country for a long time now!"

"Fuu, it's not good to travel alone," Ferio said, "That's why I'm going to Fahren with you."

"How about Clef? Doesn't he need you here?" Fuu asked, relieved and concerned at the same time, "I mean…if you leave, Lantis and Presea would be the only ones in the castle…"

"Puuuu!"

Umi made a face, "Don't forget Mokona and Primera."

Mokona bounced up and down in front of Umi, who was getting ready to throw a fit at the ball of fluff. "Pu pu pu!"

"Mokona!" Hikaru cried out, holding her hands out so that Mokona could jump on her, which the creature did, as it was crying out its one-syllable conversation. "It's so nice to see you again as well!"

Lantis came in the room, and looked around. He nodded at Hikaru and turned to Geo. "I, too, shall be going to Autozam. I have…business to take care of there."

Geo frowned, "And what is that?"

"It's nothing that you should be concerned of," Lantis answered, "Let's just say that I'm going back for Eagle's sake…"

"What about Clef?" Hikaru and Umi asked at the same time.

The Master Mage's image appeared in front of them, his figure transparent. "Don't worry about me. I can hold on to life as long as possible. Presea will be here, and I still have much magic in me."

Umi looked on, concerned, "Are you sure?"

"Don't baby me, Umi," He said, a bit cross, "After all, I've been living for more than 700 years."

Umi cringed, "Oh, right, I forgot."

Zazu took something out of his pocket, and gave each of the Magic Knights a small dial with a circular handle at the bottom. "When you get to the designed spot or area, which is the power source of the castle, then you turn this handle and a signal will appear from the sky. When everyone is fixed at the appointed place, the next phase will start. Geo will explain after we get you to your destinations. Good luck Magic Knights. This might determine the fate of Cephiro as much as it will determine Clef's fate."

"Big talk for a small boy," Tarta muttered.

"You got anything dumb to say about my intelligence?" Zazu retorted.

"Who ya callin' dumb, boy?!" the princess of Chizeta burst out without thinking.

Geo whispered to Umi. "They've always been fighting like this. Thank goodness Tarta is going with you."

"DON'T YA START TOO!"

"Pu!"

"COME ON! UMI, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

Umi looked distressed, and then nervously looked at her two friends. "So, this will be the first time for the three of us to really be far apart like this, right? I hope none of you will get hurt. Well, I have to go now."

Hikaru and Fuu hugged their friend in turn and parted with her, as Tarta and Umi left the throne room. Outside, they waved good-bye to their friend and to each other, as Geo decided to leave as well. Now only Fuu and Ferio were left. The prince whistled and a gigantic bird came to him. He smiled at Fuu. "Don't bother with Windam. I have our bird friend to show us the way."

"Oh, I don't think I could summon Windam at all," Fuu finally said, remembering. "Clef-san didn't renew our powers…"

Ferio shook his head, "Fuu, this is Cephiro. If you wish it, your powers will come back to you. You really don't need the Master Mage to do it for you."

"If you say so," Fuu answered, getting on the bird, "Let's go!"

Clef watched the Magic Knights leave the palace, face stern. "Good luck to you, girls from another world. I only hope you save Cephiro first before you save me…it won't last long without a Pillar to support this world."

~ My next three chapter will be a bit difficult to write, so it's gonna be a bit different. Of course, I'm still working on them, so you're going to have to wait! ~.^


	4. Fahren

~_Okay, it's been a long time since I've posted the last chapters, so if you've been waiting this long to get to this chapter, here are the summaries for the first 3 chapters: Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu has dreams about Cephiro, when they are finally transported to it. After getting there, they find their old friends, but they also find that monsters still lurk around. They also found out that Clef is devastatingly sick. In order for them to save him, they must travel to the three distant countries: Chizeta, Fahren, and Autozam. _

Chapter 4

"I'm happy you're finally awake," Ferio said gently, "It was getting too silent for me. I had nobody to talk to."

Fuu smiled. "Are we any nearer to Fahren?"

The prince nodded and pointed to a small sphere. It was indeed Fahren, Aska's planet. It was mostly red in color, with swirls of clouds around half of the planet. Fuu sighed in relief as she saw that Ferio's bird was slowing down, and the planet grew nearer. Then a thought struck her. "Ferio, if we were able to travel through planets, then why is it that we are able to breathe? And how about the gravity and such? This doesn't feel like space."

"You forget this is not your world you are talking about. Cephiro and the universe around it are made differently and so they work differently. If magic is possible here, then anything is possible. What I'm worried about right now is the landing. Foreign countries…you never know what kind of formality they have."

Now that they were very close to the ground, people were talking excitedly and pointing at the flying bird. A soldier gaped and ran to the palace. It turned out that as Ferio, Fuu, and the bird landed, an old man came out hurriedly. "Fuu-sama! Ferio-sama! Aska is surprised and delighted to see the two of you! Come, come! She is waiting for you inside!"

Fuu and Ferio were ushered into the castle, with Ferio giving some soldiers orders to care for his pet. The throne room was filled with serving women, who looked curiously at the newcomers, and one by one each bowed and walked out of the room, leaving four people inside. Two were the remaining serving women and one was Sang Yung, who, to Fuu and Ferio's utter surprise, was a few feet taller than he had been when they last saw him. "Sang Yung?"

"Yes, Fuu-sama," Sang Yung said, turning red.

"SANG YUNG!" the young lady yelled behind him, "I WANTED TO SPEAK TO HER FIRST!"

This time, now she recognized Aska of Fahren. This was no longer the cute, spoiled girl, but in her place was a beautiful, well-shaped, dark haired princess. The princess bowed and ran to Fuu filled with happiness. "Fuu-san! You've finally kept your promise to having tea with me! Shien! Leia! Prepare a banquet for my guests! Hurry!"

The two serving women bowed and also left. Aska clapped her hands and two elegant chairs appeared in front of her. "Please do sit down. It isn't polite to stand. Now, what brings you here other than the fact that you wanted to have tea?"

Ferio raised his eyebrows. Aska noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"Well…the last time I saw you," Ferio scratched his head, "You were um…young and…less mannered?"

Fuu stifled a laugh. The princess blushed, and cleared her throat. "In order for the first princess to rule Fahren, she must be fully grown and ready to accept her responsibilities. My…parents passed away a few months ago, and I had to accept the throne. Cephiro isn't the only place with will power."

"And Sang Yung?" Ferio asked, still confused.

Aska shrugged. "Sang Yung decided to grow himself, for who knows what reason. He hasn't told me yet, haven't you, Sang Yung?"

Sang Yung turned even redder than the last time and he hung his head. Fuu smiled, understanding why he had grown as much as Aska. The two looked handsome together, and although they might not know it now, they will in a matter of weeks. Aska's serving women came back to announce that their banquet was ready, and Sang Yung ushered them into the dining room. Fuu looked around in wonder. "What a Chinese atmosphere! It's as if I've traveled to China without having to purchase a ticket."

"What's a ticket?" Aska asked, curious.

Chang Ang, the elder, bowed his head in shame. "Aska-sama. You may be grown and beautiful, but you still don't have the amount of knowledge that I needed to teach you."

"Sang Yung's here to inform me, Elder," the princess said, losing her temper. "Now please sit down and help yourselves! Both of you must be hungry, traveling all this way from Cephiro. How is Cephiro, by the way?"

Ferio glanced at Fuu, who nodded. The girl sighed. "It's not doing as well as we hoped. Aska-sama, there was a second reason why we came here. It appears that we are in need of a certain power source in your country. Without it, Master Mage Clef will…"

The princess shook her head. "I've heard of his condition. And I will help as much as I can. But…"

"But?" Ferio asked.

Sang Yung said uncertainly, "After Aska-sama inherited the throne, her sisters and cousins got angry, since they were much older and more educated than she was of Fahren's ways. They questioned their parents' authorities about who is to become successor, and after hearing that Aska was to be queen, they wouldn't accept it."

Aska nodded, sadly, "So they are holding many areas and important people to their power. I may be ruler of Fahren, but even my will can't stand against the rest of my family."

"Aska-sama, I didn't know…" Fuu said sadly, "If I knew, I wouldn't have come here and disturbed you with our petty troubles…"

The princess interrupted her with a glare. "Don't think that you will leave now that you've heard my story. You're going to stay until I have helped you out. Now, you speak of the need for a power source? There's only one place in Fahren that you could find such kind of power. But I'm afraid that it's out of bounds to me, for two of my sisters and their husbands possess that area, and they are the most powerful of my family. I won't be able to pass to their territory without help."

Sang Yung watched his princess with concern. "Aska-sama, you mustn't keep yourself worrying like that. Just because Riruka-san and Kairi-san are older doesn't mean they are more powerful. Your will and artful magic is a strong match against the two of them."

Chang Ang nodded with agreement. "Yes, Aska-sama. Although less book learned, you are indeed powerful."

Ferio stood up, thoughtfully. "Did they know of your mission to Cephiro, Aska?"

"Yes, and I've told them all about you and the people there," was the reply. "They scoff at me, but they like the people in Cephiro better. Perhaps you can talk sense into my sisters."

The Magic Knight's eyes sparkled and she smiled. "Perhaps we can, Ferio."

"Eh? We? Who said we?" Ferio asked, surprised. "I'm not much of a persuader…"

"Oh, come on, Ferio. You were pretty persuasive before, if you remembered the Forests of Silence…"

"But that was because I was scooping up a pretty woman…"

"Don't tell me you were also trying to scoop up Umi!"

"Well…Umi's an exception!"

Aska looked on at the arguing couple and laughed, her voice still in the same tone, though less high pitched and more melodic. Sang Yung looked confused. "Aska-sama, what's funny?"

Serving women wearing dark blue kimonos came in. They surrounded three figures that were also shrouded in blue. The tallest one approached them, with gray eyes angry. "Aska. This is the third time we came here to hear your denouncement of the throne. Give Fahren the relief by giving yourself up as ruler."

Sang Yung frowned at them. "As long as Aska-sama does not denounce her title, you are not allowed to enter this castle. Who let you in?"

The princess placed a small hand on Sang Yung's shoulder. "It's okay, I gave them the freedom to come and go as they please. Solon-kun, you are my cousin, but I love Fahren, and I won't give it up."

The woman next to Solon said in a soothing voice. "Aska, you won't be banished. We only want to have a more responsible heir to the throne, that's all. I'll make sure you're taken well care of, and so will everyone else."

Ferio and Fuu looked at each other, and they quietly stood by Aska's side, examining her relations. The two women behind Solon were elegant. One had her dark curly hair loosely tied at the back. She was the gentle one who spoke about Aska's well being. Her blue eyes showed signs of concern and it looked as if she was reluctant to go against her own cousin. The other woman has her hair tied in a bun, and her eyes were that of Solon's: angry and gray. She also looked upon Aska with scorn. "Really, Aska, don't be so selfish. You're the youngest, and Riruka or Kairi should rule instead."

"May I have a say to this?" Fuu asked out of the blue. "It seems that this conflict may need help of an outsider."

The nobles looked startled to hear an outsider speak. Solon scoffed. "And what have you to say to this, green-eyed girl?"

Fuu held Ferio's shoulder, so that he wouldn't move forward to defend his love. She smiled her usual smile, "I have heard of Fahren. It is well known for its magical artistry and will. Cephiro, the land from which Prince Ferio came from, is also filled with magic, and it is also a land of will. You see, our previous ruler may not have been the most powerful, but her power was great, and only because her will was strong. This was the Pillar, Emeraude-hime. Now, as the Pillar passed away, a princess from Fahren traveled far and wide to gain this Pillar system, with as much will power as she had. Even then, her power was great, to get her so far. If she hadn't given up at the last minute, she would have been a candidate. This girl is now a grown lady who can control more of that will. I am sure that if she were as powerful in the past, then she will be even more so now. Aska-sama is a deserving princess."

One of her cousins stirred, and in the corners of Fuu's eyes, she could see that Aska's cousin was smiling. Solon and her other cousin stood there, astonished. Ferio smiled in spite of himself. The Magic Knight he had taken here will make a good diplomat someday. Finally, Solon acted. "And what of it? You do not know Fahren to tell us how to rule it. And if Riruka and Kairi want to rule, they shall. We will be back, Aska, you can count on that. In the meantime, we are going to have to keep you in the castle until you consent."

"You cannot do that!" Aska cried out, angered. "You might have power over many of the important places in this planet, but you will not confine me to one place! I will not allow it!"

A sudden gush of wind, and the doors opened, pushing her cousins out of the door and slamming it in their faces. Aska dropped on the floor, sobbing. Sang Yung took her in his arms and hushed her. "It's okay, Aska-sama. They won't hurt you."

Chang Ang sighed. "You mustn't break down like that, Aska-sama. It will only drain your power, and we need all of it intact."

Sang Yung clapped his hands and the two serving women came. "Shien, Leia, please take Aska-sama to her room. She is not feeling well and needs some rest."

Aska was brought to her room, with Chang Ang following them. Sang Yung looked on and turned to Fuu and Ferio. He shook his head tiredly, "I apologize for the chaos that's going on around in Fahren. Aska-sama is not herself, and she is getting very low-spirited because of this."

"There must be a way to help," Fuu said desperately, "It pains me to see her like this. And I know it pains you, Sang Yung."

The young man nodded, and he headed towards the tables. "You haven't eaten yet. Please help yourselves. The food was made especially for you."

Fuu and Ferio sat down at the table and helped themselves to the food. Sang Yung left them to check on Lady Aska. Ferio swallowed his food and nodded at Fuu. "You propose that I should go out and check the surroundings to see if we could do anything?"

"Will you?" Fuu said, grateful. "I will be doing my own research myself."

The two nodded and ate the rest of their meal in silence, each to their own thoughts. Meanwhile, in Aska's room, Sang Yung tucked her in gently. "Sleep well, Aska-sama. Please don't be too hard on yourself."

The princess slept soundly, and Sang Yung left quietly.


	5. Chizeta

~Well, here's Umi's chapter. I hope you'll like this one, too. ^-^

Chapter 5

A curry pot landed in the driveway for Chizeta. Two women walked out of the ship. One with blue hair. She looked around and whistled. "Tarta…um…how shall I say this…your country…"

"Don't try to say it, please," Tarta said, cross, "I know, it's cramp. Please don't remind me."

"Why don't you make the bigger territory yours?"

The princess shook her head, "That's because the place is someone else's territory. Someone named Jinkun Rikoteki. He won't even let the people here visit his country. It's as if we're a kind of lowly peasants that he shouldn't bother with."

Umi's eyes glittered with irritation. "Doesn't he know that you're country desperately needs to have more land for your people? This man is absolutely selfish!"

"It can't be helped. Come on, Umi, we have to go and find my sister," Tarta said, changing the topic.

"Hey, isn't Ascot and Caldina here, too?" Umi asked, remembering what Lantis had said.

Tarta nodded and pulled her friend towards the castle. It towered over the village, and Tarta sighed. "Aah…it's good to be home."

They entered, and servants came rushing in. "Tarta-hime! Welcome back! Tatra-hime would love to see you! Right this way!"

A slim figure came running in the halls and rushed towards Umi. The figure hugged her so tightly that Umi thought she was being attacked. "Ack! Let me go!"

"Umi! I'm so glad t' see ya, kiddo!" A familiar Osakan accent cried out. "Come on! Ya have got t' see Ascot! He's been thinkin' about ya since ya left!"

"Caldina?" Umi managed to say, as she looked at the graceful dancer. "It's really you!"

The dancer frowned. "Of course it is, I haven't changed, ya know."

A taller figure approached them, and he hesitated, turning red. Caldina pulled him over, smiling widely. "Umi, you remember Ascot? He came with me to Chizeta."

"Ascot!" Umi smiled, which rendered Ascot to blush even more, "It's been a while, ne?"

"Oh, will ya guys stop talkin' already?!" Tarta asked, annoyed. "We haven't even gotten to the throne room yet! And Tatra will be kept waitin'!"

They heard a giggle from behind, and a graceful princess glided over, wearing her usual dress. Her hair was left loose, but a crown was found at the top, signifying her rank. The princess threw her arms around Tarta and hugged her sister. "Tarta, welcome back!"

The party started to chatter, and the two princesses led Umi up to her room. Umi threw herself into her comfortable bed and sighed. Before she's going to think of anything else, she would take a small nap. Then, she thought, I could think clearly and not let my feelings cloud over rational thought. Umi mused. Now she's sounding a bit like Fuu. The smart Magic Knight's influence is definitely rubbing in. Blue eyes closed and Umi fell into slumber.

Tarta looked at her sister, worried. "Sister, you're pale. Is anything wrong? Have you got enough to eat? Are you healthy?"

The princess shook her head. "It's nothing, Tarta. The pressure as a ruler is just weighing me down for a bit. It hasn't been very long since Mother and Father passed away."

"That's not all, isn't it?"

Tatra looked down, then she raised her head and smiled. "You shouldn't bother yourself with the country anymore, sister. I'll find land somewhere…"

"Is it the country? What do you mean more land?" Tarta asked, startled, "We couldn't be very well overpopulated, are we?"

Once again, the older sister smiled. "I've just taken count in Chizeta, and we're over 10 million too many. For now, my solution is to have at least 10 people living in one home. Already, I've got many in the castle taking refuge. But I'm sure we'll find a new place soon."

Tarta frowned. "Don't talk like that, Tatra! Why can't you plead with the other overlord? I'm sure he'd at least give you one-tenth of his country."

"I've already asked him, sister," this time, Tatra's eyes were saddened. "But he gave me a condition I am unwilling to meet."

"What is it?"

Sighing, the princess looked away. "If I wanted him to give land, I'd have to marry him. For Chizeta, I will…and I have already sent my consent to his country two days ago. I am only awaiting his reply."

The younger sister jumped. "TATRA! How could you?! Marry him?! Why that power-hungry, land-thirsty, son of a—"

"Watch your language, Tarta," Tatra whispered softly, smiling her soft smile, "Cursing him won't make anything better."

"But you don't love him!" her sister complained, "I won't let you marry him!"

Ascot came through the doorway, his green eyes filled with curiosity, "I…er…managed to overhear…um…Tatra-hime…"

Tatra giggled. "That's okay, Ascot. Tarta's yells would lead anyone to come running in here. It is fortunate that you heard it, and not some court nobles or other residents here. But is there anything wrong for you to come in here?"

The summoner nodded, "A messenger came in carrying a letter addressed to Tatra-hime. I thought I would just come over and hand it to you."

The two princesses stared at the letter, and Tarta made a grab for it. She ripped open the letter and read its contents. Then she scoffed and was prepared to rip it in two when Tatra took it from her. She also perused the writing and sighed. "Well, it seems that he'll be coming here to arrange the marriage. What a timing you and Umi have for coming here! I suppose you're going to tell her about my marriage?"

"I still object to it, sister," Tarta said crossly, "He can't force you to marry him. Just for his land, even! There must be a better way of supporting the people of Chizeta."

Ascot nodded, "Maybe they could immigrate to Cephiro?"

Tarta shook her head, "There are troubles in your country at this time, Ascot. This was why Umi and I came here. She needs to be at the power source of our country. And that's the…"

"…Stadium," Tatra whispered, "So, I will bring you two there tomorrow, and then your mission here will be accomplished. But for now, I have heard that Umi is asleep right now, and Tarta, you're going to need some sleep, too."

"But, sister…"

"Ascot, please show her to her room."

"Best come with me, Tarta-hime," Ascot said, then whispered to the princess, "Maybe I should go and tell Umi…?"

Tarta nodded and followed the summoner out of the room. Tatra looked on sadly and sighed. She looked out a window and smiled. Chizeta was a beautiful country. It would be even more beautiful if they had more land and the people were happy. She hoped that her marriage would bring the country back into its luster, and she hoped that the man she gave her hand to should not be as bad as he was thought to be.

Umi's eyes widened after she's heard of the news. "Tatra? I always thought she had a strong will."

"Yes, but the facts that her country is too little and the people have nowhere else to go are weakening that power. Caldina and I have noticed her behavior days ago, but we weren't sure what was saddening her. Now, it's a bit too late."

"Ascot, what do you mean?" Umi asked, blue eyes pleading, "Has she already been married?"

The summoner shook his head. "She has agreed to the marriage, and Jinkun-sama will be coming to the country in a matter of days."

The Magic Knight shook her head, infuriated, "This should not be tolerated! What kind of man is holding Tatra to his wishes? It's as if…"

"What, Umi?" Ascot asked.

Umi shook her head, sighing, "Never mind. Ascot, thank you for telling me this. You are such a good friend."

Ascot shook his head, smiling, "It's nothing, Umi. I just thought you needed to know. Um…can you tell me something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How…" at this Ascot blushed, "How are Clef and Cephiro?"

The summoner noticed the glow of Umi's eyes darken, and she looked down, her lip quivering. He placed his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly, "You don't have to answer me. Tarta told me that things weren't doing as well as we thought it would be in Cephiro."

"Ascot, you deserve to know. You live there," Umi answered, "And your friends live there. Cephiro is back to its normal state before Emeraude was killed. Evil beings roam the area, and it's worsening every day."

"Yes, but you haven't answered my first question, the one about the Master Mage…"

Umi smiled weakly, "Clef is doing fine. He's asked us to come here and…and work this problem out. If our mission is successful, then all will be well. I just hope it isn't too late…"

Green eyes looked with concern at the frail figure in front of him, "Is the Master Mage okay? I mean, with his power, it shouldn't be a problem…but I wonder…he did use a lot of his power during that fight…and that left him vulnerable to anything…"

"He…he's caught Eagle's disease, Ascot," Umi said, a small teardrop falling to her sleeve. "If we don't do anything quickly, he'll…"

Ascot hugged her, "Shh…it'll be okay, Umi-san. I'm sure Clef will be fine. I think I have disturbed you enough. You need time to rest. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I need to go now."

He quietly left the distraught Umi, and closed the door. Blue eyes filled with tears, but she quickly dried them, not wanting to cause a ruckus. She didn't want anyone to share her pain right now, and wondered how her two friends were doing. Closing her eyes again, she went back to sleep.

~_Note_: I am undecisive when it comes to Ascot and Umi or Clef and Umi pairings, since I love Clef and somewhat like Ascot. So, I don't know where her romance is going, since it is not definite. But I did add in some Asmi moments, for the Asmi fans (don't worry Clumi fans, all hope is not lost yet ^-*)


	6. Autozam

~Ahh.....another new chapter! You don't know how long I've been wanting to post this one up! Hope you like!

Chapter 6

Autozam 

Hikaru looked with wonder around the planet that was called Autozam. Flying cars zoomed past her, and towering buildings were filled with lights. It looked like a larger and more advanced Tokyo than she could ever imagine. Geo patted her on the shoulder. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Wow," Hikaru cried out, eyes filled with interest, "This is beautiful!"

Zazu nodded enthusiastically, "Autozam is a great country. Now don't think all we have is a bunch of buildings, Hikaru. There's a whole garden at the center. It's the only natural piece of land there is in this country, but it takes a huge chunk of Autozam. The garden is also the power center. Geo, we've got to land the NSX before heading to the center. Shouldn't we bring Hikaru to an inn?"

Geo scratched his head and smiled, "Why not? But doesn't Hikaru want a tour of the city?"

"Maybe she might like to come with me," Lantis said, coming up behind them, "I do have some errands to run around Autozam."

Zazu and Geo raised their eyebrows. "Errands? In Autozam? We thought that when you left, you left everything and put it behind you."

Lantis nodded, "Yes, but when I did leave, some things I had been doing here were cut off and left in the middle. I have to finish them."

"I'll go with Lantis-kun," Hikaru smiled, "That is, if you don't mind."

The three men nodded and left for their own direction. Lantis walked slowly, so Hikaru could match his pace. It's amazing how she hasn't grown that much in three years, and still is about two feet shorter than Lantis. She shook that thought out of her head and looked around, enjoying the sites. A figure passed by her, and she turned to look back. She gasped. Lantis looked down. "What's wrong, Hikaru?"

Hikaru shook her head, "Oh, nothing. I was hallucinating…that's all. Might be the bright lights. I'm okay."

"…" Lantis continued to walk and they stopped at an arena. "I'll be going inside. If you like, I'll give you some Autozam currency and you could browse the shops. Or, would you rather you went in with me?"

The Magic Knight decided that she wanted to see what Lantis would be doing, so she followed him inside the arena. Some of the men there looked up and gasped. One came up to Lantis. "Kailu Lantis! What are you doing here? Come to fight our champion again?"

Lantis smiled. "What kind of challenge would is that if the FTO and Eagle are lost to your country?"

The man shook his head, "Yes, but there is someone who has replaced him. Zazu might not have been able to replace the FTO, but our new and improved mashin is as good as the FTO. Our new captain pilots it. You won't be able to meet the captain today."

"No, I'm only here to show the woman around," Lantis said blankly, looking at Hikaru, who didn't really believe that this was the case. The red head frowned, but Lantis continued, "Can I have his name?"

"Whose name?" the man asked, puzzled.

Lantis raised his eyebrow. "The captain's name."

"Oh, you're mistaken, Lantis. This time, our captain is a female. Her name is Pygmy."

Hikaru cheered, "Oh wow! A female pilot! I'd like to meet her!"

Lantis' friend smirked at her, "Well, miss, you're going to have to return tomorrow. She won't be here for the rest of the day. But, if you like, you might want to check out the candy stores. She has somewhat of a sweet tooth." To Lantis, "Hey, if you'd like, maybe you would want to have a small tournament today? It's really slow today, and we are getting really bored. Pygmy is too much of a challenge, and so not many people want to challenge her anymore. But why don't you show us how much you've still got it, Lantis? Eh? How about it?"

The Magic Swordsman thought it over. Hikaru's eyes gleamed with interest. He smiled and nodded. The mechanic clapped his hands. "Splendid! Let me show you to the mashin room and you can pick your own! Um…miss? Why don't you wait in that room over there? Someone will show you to the ring where you can see Lantis fight."

"O…okay," Hikaru answered, leaving Lantis. She wondered if Umi and Fuu were having a great time at the country they went to visit. Or…did they feel as if something wasn't right, like Hikaru was feeling now? The Magic Knight wished that she was able to communicate with them. Unfortunately, even Mokona wasn't taken along, and she didn't want Clef to use any more of his energy.

"Miss Hikaru?" a young man asked, uncertain. "Can you please follow me? I'm to bring you to your seat."

Hikaru seated herself in the front, as two great mashins came out of the arena doors. One was colored black, and the other one was a brown model. The brown one circled the black mashin, but it didn't look like it was getting an advantage. Hikaru guessed that Lantis was in the black mashin, calm as it was. Then, in a lightning movement, the black mashin shot down its enemy. The crowd gasped and then began to cheer. Hikaru looked around, and noticed that a whole lot of people did turn up for the tournament. Most of them were still shocked that a stranger beat one of their best pilots. The mashin opened up and revealed Lantis, who calmly stepped down. Again, more people cheered.

A woman cried out, "It's Lantis! He's back! Why on earth is he here?"

Another one said, "Who cares? He's back, and still a great fighter! I wonder if he'll be able to beat Pygmy?"

"Who knows? She's not here for us to find out…"

"I want his autograph!"

Hikaru grinned. This atmosphere really did feel like Tokyo. She stepped out of the crowd and went to congratulate her companion. Out of the corner of her eye, she also saw someone coming down from the seats and going towards the black mashin. "Lantis! That was really fast! I only saw you move for one bit and then you had him!"

Lantis nodded. The two heard a clap and both turned around to see who was making the noise. Lantis' eyes widened with surprise, and Hikaru was also astonished. The woman had familiar, bright, and intelligent amber eyes. She had a gentle face, but the features engraved there also contained a determined and strong personality. With all those features came long, white hair that flowed down to her waist. Seeing that she's caught the two visitors' attention, she smiled. "You're Lantis, am I right? That was a great performance. I haven't seen something like that since…well…our last general disappeared."

"And you are?" Lantis asked, afraid to know the answer.

"You can call me Pygmy," the woman said, "I suppose you've already heard of me from one of the mechanics here. He was surprised that I'd come back to see what the new excitement was. I must admit, the people here already know you. Have you been here before?"

The Magic Swordsman tilted his head and asked instead, "You knew the former champion?"

Pygmy nodded her head. "Yes, but I was moved to a farther area, and I was still in training when he started competing here. I did know Eagle Vision. Of course, so did everyone who lives in Autozam. Unfortunately, he left to this place called Cephiro with the NSX and the FTO."

"Lantis! Hikaru! There you are!" Geo cried out, waving at them. Zazu and he approached them and the two stopped dead. "Pygmy?"

The woman nodded coldly at them and turned back, her eyes icy. "Lantis, now I remember. You were Eagle's friend, were you not? Well, it's finally nice to meet you. I'm sorry, but I must be going now. I will see you next time."

With that, Pygmy hurried out of their way, and Geo sighed. Hikaru looked from the icy woman back to Geo. "Do you know her, Geo?"

Zazu nodded. "That's the new champion. She's Pygmy, Eagle's cousin. Of course we'd know her."

"NANI?!"

~Ahhh....okay, now I've done with introducing you to some of the new characters the Magic Knights may be facing later on. But...I wonder what's happening to Clef? Maybe I'll write about that in my next chapter. ^-^ Have fun trying to find out what's gonna happen!


	7. A New Foe?

~Again, people, thanks for helping me out by giving me your opinions. Hope you still like the story ^-^

Chapter 7

"Pu pu pu?" Mokona asked, concerned for the Master Mage.

Clef smiled down at the creature. "I'm fine, Mokona. It's not that serious, really."

"Guru," Presea said, coming in to his room, "Your soup. You need as much energy as you can. Look at you, you're getting paler."

The Master Mage gratefully accepted the bowl and placed it next to the bed. Then Presea nodded and left him alone, bringing Mokona with her. As he was left by himself, Clef's eyes suddenly changed. He began to choke and cough convulsively, unable to stop. A dark shadow came before him. "Who…who are you?!"

He heard a menacing cackle and shivered in spite of the immense heat. The shadow reached for the Mage's throat and began to choke him. Clef tried to pry the shadow's fingers away, but he was left with no strength. Closing his eyes, he called on some of his powers and tried to push the shadow away. A blast of energy hit the monstrous entity and it disappeared, shrieking. Clef could then breathe normally. Presea came running back in, hearing the shrieks and laughter of the monster. "Clef! What happened? Is everything okay?"

"N…nothing," Clef said, reclining his head onto the pillow, "I'm okay."

The Master Smith looked on, uncertain. Then she stomped her feet angrily, "How are we supposed to know your condition if you don't tell us? For goodness' sake, you could be getting worse and you're not telling us!"

"I'm still alive, right? That's the main thing."

"Yes, but," Presea's eyes filled with tears, "One of these days, you won't. Clef, you've got to let us help you. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, and everyone else are doing all they can to cure you. You've got to hang in there. Cephiro still needs you."

Clef looked at Presea and sighed, "You shouldn't be crying for me, Presea. I haven't died yet, and I don't plan to. Now I'm going to rest."

Presea nodded and wiped her tears, then left the room, telling Mokona to stay near Clef at all times. Even Primera, Lantis' little fairy was peeking in, concerned. "Oh dear, at his state, my healing powers won't even do anything to change his condition."

"Pu pu pu…."

"Oh, please, Magic Knights, help Cephiro once again and heal our Master Mage…"

Umi bolted out of her bed, perspiring. What was this dream? Clef…is he okay? Shaking her head, she tried to erase that nightmare. Of course the Master Mage is okay. He gave them his word that he won't die just yet. She walked to the balcony at the back of her room and looked outside. At night, all of Chizeta was in slumber. Umi closed her eyes and whispered her Rune God's name. "Selece…"

A dim blue light started to shine, and a great mashin towered over the Magic Knight. "Thou hast called. What is thy wish?"

"It's good to see you again, Selece," Umi smiled. "Tell me, are dreams a part of an actual reality?"

The mashin was silent for a moment before answering, "In this dimension, most of the people's dreams have already happened. But the dreams can also distort the actual reality and make it either better or worse. Thy dream of Clef is both reality and distortion."

"Is the Master Mage handling himself well?"

"To my knowledge, he hath the power to fend off his enemies."

"Enemies? He's got enemies? But, he's sick! He shouldn't be fighting."

Again, Selece paused before giving her the answer, "His sickness is not what it seems."

Umi sighed, "Thank you, Selece. You've reassured me and told me what I needed to know so far. I have to find Tatra."

"I bade thee good fortune, girl from another world. The problems in this universe links to one being, and that being is not what it seems," Selece said, and disappeared.

Feeling a sense of evil, Hikaru's eyes widened. "Clef! He's in danger!"

Geo, Zazu, and Lantis looked at her. "What do you mean, in danger?"

Shivering, Hikaru shook her head, "No, it's gone now. He's fine. I feel his energy slowly coming back. I'm glad."

Zazu whistled, "Wow, Hikaru. I'm amazed at your powers. Even when you're far away, you feel the pains and sufferings of Cephiro."

"The Magic Knights have extraordinary powers, Zazu," Lantis pointed out, then he changed the subject, "You said Pygmy was a cousin? How come he's never mentioned her?"

Geo shook his head, "Nobody ever asked him to mention her. They were close, but after she began her training, and Eagle was sent over to the capital, they haven't seen each other for years. When you came along, she was still in training, and hardly wrote to Eagle."

"Strange, how she was never mentioned and kept far away…" Lantis muttered, "I thought nothing was kept from me. But he did conceal his sickness, and now, his relative…"

"Why does it matter to you so, Lantis?" Zazu asked, curious, "She's only a cousin."

"Yes, but she's a cousin that looks exactly like him…and she's champion."

Hikaru held the Magic Swordsman's arm. "Lantis, you shouldn't worry yourself about these things. Sure, when I first saw her down the street, I gasped because she reminded me of Eagle. If you do say that Pygmy is similar to Eagle, then she can't be all that bad."

"It's getting late, and we're still standing in the arena," Geo stated, "Come on, we'll bring you two to a hotel or something. It isn't right if you slept in the NSX the whole time in Autozam."

Ferio walked down the halls, seeing Fuu looking out the window. "Fuu? Why aren't you asleep? You're going to need energy."

"I couldn't sleep," Fuu said, "There's been too much trouble happening. First Clef and Cephiro, then Aska. I really do wish to help as much as I can, but I can't think of anything. Then there was this dream about Clef…and…"

The prince raised an eyebrow, "Dream? What was it about?"

"Somehow, Clef was in it, and he seemed to be troubled."

"Maybe it was a sign."

"Oh, Ferio, please don't say such things. Clef did promise not to die, yet. Now, how is Aska-sama?"

Ferio nodded his head. "She's awake. Sang Yung and Chang Ang are with her now. She asked for you, though."

Fuu sighed with relief. Then her eyes became serious. "How sad, that Aska-sama's sisters would do this to her. It isn't right."

"And what's worse," Ferio pointed out, "We can't get to the power source now that they know we're Aska's friends."

The Magic Knight looked down. "Maybe I should go see Aska-sama now."

Ferio nodded and he continued to look out the window. He heard Fuu mutter, "I hope Hikaru and Umi are having better luck than I am." For the 20th time today, Ferio agreed with her.


	8. Questions and No Answers

~Ah, since it's been so long since I've uploaded my next chapters, it's no wonder I've lost the interest of those who used to like this story! Again, I'm sorry! But, hopefully, it's still okay.

Chapter 8 

Green eyes looked curiously at the surroundings around her. Quietly, Fuu walked inside the princess' chambers. She opened the door and found Aska alone. "Aska-sama? Are you well rested?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," Aska said, her voice back to that confident and commanding young lady. "That small convulsion isn't enough to kill me, you know." 

Fuu smiled, "Well, at least you're back to normal." 

"What do you think of my family?" 

A bit surprised that the princess would ask this question, Fuu stood there, with nothing to say. Then, seeing that Aska was absolutely serious about the question, the Magic Knight answered, "I've only seen your three cousins. Two of them seem to oppose your rule strongly." 

The princess looked up, startled, "Three cousins? Oh, no. Two of them are my cousins. The other gray-eyed female was Riruka-san, my elder sister. She's younger than Kairi-san, and so usually goes to places where my eldest sister tells her to go. Solon and Peon are my two cousins. It's hard to believe they're brother and sister." 

"Oh, really?" Fuu asked, putting the pieces together. "But, why does it seem that Solon would hate you so much?" 

"I'm thinking that his favorite cousin is Riruka-san," Aska answered, shrugging, "He's kind of obsessed with her, if you think about it." 

Fuu sat next to the princess' bed and nodded her head, "So, this authority sits with bias and favoritism. Hmm…it seems that we have a way to win their hearts after all…" 

Aska looked up with hope at Fuu's face, "Oh, please, I hope you're right." 

Whistling, Ferio strolled along the palace grounds. He headed towards a pond and looked up at the stars. "Fahren sure looks beautiful tonight." 

"You're telling me," a voice said from behind him. 

Ferio turned to look at the speaker. The figure was covered by a cloak, "Do I know you?" 

The figure answered in a feminine voice, "You probably do, but disguises are only to fool those that one is hiding from." 

"Why are you talking to me?" the prince of Cephiro asked, confused. 

Unraveling the cloak, the figure revealed herself to him. It was the curly-haired cousin that visited Aska with Solon and the other angry woman. Blue eyes sparkled and she dropped the cloak on the ground, not caring whether or not it became dirty. She then sat on a small white bench overlooking the lake. "How is Aska faring? Is she well? I'm afraid that Solon and Riruka went too far today." 

Scoffing, Ferio leaned next to a tree. "Why do you care? You're trying to overthrow Aska-sama." 

"You don't understand," the woman said sadly, "Aska's well-being doesn't involve whether she'll rule or not. I'm simply asking out of a cousin's concern, that's all." 

Raising an eyebrow, Ferio replied, "Why don't you ask her?" 

Peon raised her eyes at the prince, and he looked back, uncomfortable, "My time here is short. I must return soon. But, I have heard from resources that you're looking for a power source? If you help my cousin out, I will gladly bring you there in return. It takes a strong will like Aska-sama to break the chains of enslavement the nobles of Fahren are experiencing." 

"What enslavement?" 

"I…I can't say anymore," Peon said, and gathered her cloak. She put it on, turned around, and looked back, "May Nataku watch over you and the people in the castle." 

Fuu walked down the hall, accompanied by Aska, who walked in silent contemplation. Ferio came running back in from his stroll and smiled at Fuu then at the princess, "It is a beautiful night! Why don't you have some fresh air, Aska-sama?" 

"I…I guess I should," Aska said, doubtfully, "Will I leave you two here?" 

Nodding, the prince smiled again at her, "Sang Yung is out at the garden, if you want to know. I think he's waiting for you." 

Aska blushed, and walked to the garden, leaving Fuu and Ferio alone. Fuu looked questioningly at the prince, who was still smiling, "Why are you so happy? Did the Fahren air get to your head?" 

"Oh, no, my lady," Ferio said, happily, "I've just encountered Aska's cousin, that's all." 

The Magic Knight pulled him closer to her, so they could not be overheard, "Did she say anything? Was it the blue-eyed one?" 

"Yes, and yes." 

"What did she say?" 

Ferio told Fuu what had happened outside and the Magic Knight listened intently. She beckoned Ferio to her room, and she closed the door, so no one could spy on them. Fuu paced the room, thoughtfully going over the details she has heard. "And she didn't tell you anymore than that? Nothing about what kind of chains or who is holding them to it?" 

The prince shrugged, "I've only repeated what I heard from her own mouth. The rest is either implied or we can only guess. I'm wondering whether Kairi is the ringleader of all this." 

"She certainly has the most power out of the whole Fahren noble line that opposes Aska-sama. My question is why Peon-san would risk herself by coming over here just to ask you to keep Aska-sama safe and in return, she will bring us to the power source. If she cares so much for the princess, why is she on Kairi and Riruka's side, and divulging their secrets?" Fuu asked. 

"Whoah, slow down, Fuu," Ferio said, smirking, "You're thinking too much. Already you're sounding as if you've got a mystery to solve." 

Fuu smiled, "Well, I do want to help Aska-sama. She'll truly make a good ruler in Fahren. She loves the country so much. Just like your sister. And Clef…" 

"He'll be okay, Fuu, don't worry," Ferio reassured her. "Clef isn't a weakling, and when he promises not to die yet, he'll keep it even if it means having to leave Cephiro to look for the three of you." 

"No, that's not what has me worried so, Ferio," Fuu answered, eyes lost in thought, "It's just that when I had that dream, it seemed that something was after Guru Clef. A shadow…and then it disappeared right after Clef used his powers. His sickness, it isn't right." 

Ferio looked at her, uneasy, "Fuu, you're getting pale, maybe you should sit down." 

The Magic Knight looked straight into Ferio's amber eyes. "Oh, this is getting us nowhere. I'm probably tired. Maybe I'll be able to think tomorrow morning, when I've regained my strength." 

"Okay, Fuu," Ferio said, taking one of her curls in his hand, "Don't think too hard. Relax, and clear your mind for some time. It'll help refresh your head." 

Fuu smiled, "I'll take that in mind." 

With a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, Ferio opened the door. He turned to her and winked, "G'night, Fuu." 

The Magic Knight reddened and she closed the door. She threw herself on the bed and sighed. What could be troubling Fahren? Why did Peon tell Ferio that the nobles of Fahren were being enslaved some way? Was it Kairi or Riruka? Why was she having a dream of Clef and a dark shadow out to get him? What does this have to do combined? Pondering all these questions in her head, the Magic Knight drifted off to a dreamless slumber. 


	9. A Handsome Evil

Chapter 9 

"Tatra! Where are you?!" Tarta cried out, angry. "A huge flying airship is coming this way and I can't find the person who's supposed to meet the guy! TATRA!" 

Umi came running out her room, hearing the princess's loud voice. "What do you mean? An airship? Here already?" 

Tatra was found panting, as she ran towards her sister and friend. She rushed to the windows and grew pale as she saw the huge silver airship that soared in the sky. Lifting her skirt, she ran quickly to the docks, where the ship would land. Umi and Tarta looked at each other and followed suite. 

Outside, Umi found Caldina and Ascot looking up. The Palu looked at Umi. "Jinkun Rikoteki's arrived. I wonder how he looks like?" 

People whispered and pointed at the docking vessel. It came down, and Tarta's face grew more sour than before. She crossed her hands and looked up impatiently. The door to the ship opened up and a dozen servants came out. Behind them was a cloaked figure in black. Tatra walked towards the oncoming guests and curtsied in front of the cloaked figure. The figure paused and looked over the princess then turned to one of his servants. After a small word from him, his servants went back to the airship and it flew away, to everyone's surprise. 

"What, is the man staying here?" Umi asked, "Who in their right mind would send off all the people loyal to him and have him left alone in another country?" 

Tarta shook her head, "He seems to know that Tatra won't harm him in some way. It's probably because he has the land that's important to our country. Umi, Ascot, Caldina, I don't want you harming him, you hear?" 

"Oh, now, you want to keep him safe, Tarta?" Caldina asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I thought you wanted to wring his neck at first." 

The princess glared at the dancer. "Well, if he's going to help Chizeta, might as well get through with it. My sister won't change her mind it seems." 

Tatra then led the figure towards the castle. She smiled faintly at her sister. "Tarta, this is Lord Rikoteki from Jizena. He'll be staying here for quite a while." 

Letting out a small scoff, Tarta turned her back and walked to the castle, ignoring the figure. Umi and Ascot looked at each other and shrugged. Caldina was scratching her head and followed the young princess inside. The cloaked figure turned to Tatra. "That was your sister? She's a feisty female. Well? Weren't you going to show me in?" 

"Yes, of course," Tatra tried her best to smile, but only managed a faint grin. "This way, sir." 

Umi boiled with anger. "Of all the nerve…" 

Ascot placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her, "Calm down, Umi. Remember what Tarta told us." 

"I don't care…he's being rude to his host," Umi hissed back, not caring whether or not the man heard her. Fortunately for her, Jinkun didn't. "Honestly, didn't they teach him respect in his country?" She looked around at the watching spectators and glared at them, "Well? What are you standing there for? Get on with your ordinary lives!" 

Umi stomped inside, right behind Tatra. Ascot apologized to the civilians and hurriedly walked to catch up with the Magic Knight. Inside the throne room, the figure took off his cloak and draped it on one of Tatra's servants. He looked around the room, ignoring the watching spectators. Caldina elbowed Umi, starry eyed. "Tatra's not that bad off. He's a mighty handsome one!" 

To be sure, Jinkun Rikoteki had long red hair, with purple eyes roving the castle walls. A scar can be found in the right cheek, adding to his handsome tan features. Caldina was right with the man's physical characteristics. Tarta also saw Jinkun and looked skeptically at Tatra. 

Tatra looked down, unable to speak. Silently, the princess left the throne room, with Tarta attending to her. The younger sister signaled to the servants. "Please be sure to treat Lord Rikoteki with your most hospitable manners. Bring him to his room and then dinner later on." 

"Very well," Jinkun said, aware of the stares he was getting, "I supposed you're asking yourself why I'd want to be in this crowded country, do you?" 

"It's only crowded because you're not gracious enough to lend a hand," Umi retorted, about to approach him, "Ascot, let me go." 

The Palu refused to let her go, wishing that she wouldn't let her angry spirit out in the open like this. "Umi, please calm down…" 

The redheaded man grinned at her. "I can see I'm not welcome at this time. Who are you and your friend? You don't look like you're from around here." 

Umi rolled her eyes and sighed. She decided not to make it worse and stomped out of the room. The man chuckled and Caldina approached him. The dancer shook his hand, "So, I hope you feel right at home. Why don't I show you your room? It's not that far. I'm sure you'll like it, Lord Rikoteki." 

Ascot nodded absentmindedly, trying to decide whether to follow Umi or stay with Caldina, in hopes of getting to know more of the visitor. He hoped that the Magic Knight would calm down and think over what she should do. Again, he saw the man smile, but this time there was more to the smile than what other people might think. This was a cold smile, one that would freeze you to the core. Even Caldina shivered from that stare. It wasn't right, and Ascot couldn't find out why. 

In her room, Umi slumped herself on her bed, sighing. How come she got so angry like that? It wasn't like her, burning with rage against a stranger she hasn't even known very well. But somehow, when she saw him, she felt a great anger and couldn't help but rant at him. It was as if a power pushed her to become an angry person…shaking her head, Umi decided not to think about it too much. Maybe she was just having a bad day, that's all. She got up from her bed and looked outside, and was surprised to see two of the same airships that brought Jinkun to Chizeta. What were two of them doing here? Didn't they leave their master? Something strange is going on, and the Magic Knight wasn't liking any bit of it. 

Ascot entered her room, quietly. Without turning around, Umi asked, "What did you think of him? Lord Rikoteki, I mean." 

"Something's about him, but I can't point my finger to what," Ascot said, shaking his head. "But you shouldn't have lost your temper like that. In front of him." 

"I didn't want to," Umi replied, "Something made me lose my temper. Oh, I wish Hikaru and Fuu were here. Fuu could probably help out and tell me what's going on. And Hikaru could cheer all three of us up." 

Her friend nodded and opened the door. "If you don't mind, we should be going, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. And hopefully, you try to control whatever made you get angry so quickly." 

Nodding, the Magic Knight looked out the window again, and this time, she didn't see any airships. What in the world? Either something strange is going on, or Umi's been hallucinating… 


	10. On Dangerous Grounds

Chapter 10 

Lantis looked up at the ceiling from his bed. How could Eagle forget to mention the fact that he had a cousin? And why does he feel so suspicious towards her? The Magic Swordsman looked out the window and saw the woman he had been thinking about. She turned around and also saw him out the window. The two stared at each other and then she smiled and walked towards the window. When Pygmy got there, she opened her palm and managed to open the window without Lantis' help. Lantis looked on silently at her and didn't object to her coming in through the window. She closed it and smiled again. 

"Kailu Lantis?" she asked. 

"…" Lantis replied, "…Why are you here?" 

Pygmy shrugged. "Oh, to see how Eagle got so attached to you. But then again, I already know…" 

"What are you talking about?" 

Eagle's cousin nodded at another window. Lantis' window overlooked that of Hikaru's, and the fiery red head can be seen standing near the window, face turned to a mirror. "That lady, she played an important role in both your lives, did she not? She's very attached to you…and how about you to her?" 

This time, Lantis frowned at her. "What do you know? And why do you pry into my business? You shouldn't be nosing about with people's personal lives. Besides, Hikaru isn't from this world at all. She'll be leaving after she and her friends are satisfied." 

"Yes, but you will miss her." 

"Many people in Cephiro will miss the Magic Knights." 

Pygmy sighed, "Ahh…so they're the legendary warriors thought to be in the land of wishes. But, that legend died down a few years ago, didn't it? That would mean she would have been a girl when she was a Magic Knight. I do wonder what you and Eagle saw in her then." Then she smiled, "But she did grow up to be a pretty young lady!" 

Lantis gave up the act and finally asked her, "How do you know all this?" 

The woman laughed. "Eagle and I were actually the last of our kind here in Autozam. We're what you would call Mages in your world. But, we're more than that. In Autozam, we're called Soul Seers. Eagle and I can see through each other's minds and recall each other's memories. Sometimes, I see even more than my cousin when it comes to sorting out his feelings. It's only between him and the people he's attached to, though." 

"So, through that, you know about us?" Lantis asked, trying to remember what she's told him. "Then you know what's going on inside Geo's and Zazu's minds?" 

Eagle's cousin nodded, grinning, "It's fun to blackmail poor Geo. Especially when that Chizetan princess was here some time ago." 

Lantis looked on at Hikaru's window while he listened to what Pygmy was telling him. He saw Hikaru's eyes widen and she turned to her right, which was towards Lantis. She smiled and saw Pygmy then opened her window and waved at the woman. 

Pygmy saw Hikaru and waved back. "I guess she saw me. Funny, she's not a bit suspicious towards me, is she? I mean, if I were in her shoes, and there was a woman in my man's room, I'd be jealous." 

"Hikaru trusts too much, and she's sweet," Lantis retorted, defending Hikaru. 

The woman nodded. "Then Hikaru's in safe hands, if you think that way. Best be going now, though. I've got a small tournament tomorrow." 

As Pygmy turned to go out the window, Lantis stopped her. "Wait, why are you telling me this?" 

"I suppose because Eagle lacked the time and energy to tell you in Cephiro," she said, thinking over her words, "And I knew he wanted you to know. I didn't think my cousin would let you in the dark that way, but I guess after he was…you know…and his illness…" 

Lantis nodded, "I…see…but, when Hikaru and I met you in the stadium, you were cold to us. Why was that?" 

"I…had a momentary lapse of suspicions. Well, like I said, I've got to go. I think your lady wants to speak with you. She's seen something in those visions of hers," and with that, Pygmy left, keeping the window open. 

Hikaru looked at Pygmy, as she disappeared into the night. Then, after that, she sat back down, in front of the window, back to her dazed look. Lantis wondered what was happening, but he felt that he shouldn't bother her that night. Realizing how late it was, he decided to turn in and have a night's rest. 

~~~ 

The Magic Knight looked at the mirror once more. Earlier, she had seen something that surprised her. She saw Pygmy Vision take something like the FTO and ram it into another contraption. Then, she found out that it was a Rune God, but it didn't look like any of what she's seen before. Who's Rune God could it be, then? 

After her small vision, she'd seen Pygmy in Lantis' room through her window and shook that thought from her head. She had waved and watched the woman leave through the window. Now, Lantis went back to rest, and Hikaru sighed with relief, hoping that he wouldn't try to ask her what was wrong. The Magic Knight turned from the mirror and made to fix her bed. Her problems will have to wait until tomorrow. It wouldn't help if she kept thinking during that night. She'll only fill her dreams with nightmares. Goodness knows, she's done that before. 

As Lantis and Hikaru rested, the figure of a woman stood in the dark, watching the two people sleep. Her cloak fluttered in the wind, and her amber eyes glowed like a cat's. With a last look at Hikaru's room, the figure turned and permanently disappeared in the area that night. 

~~~ 

"Peon, where have you been?" A tall woman asked, looking at her cousin. "I have heard from Riruka that you went out for a walk?" 

Aska's cousin nodded her head and smiled. "Is it a crime to want a breath of Fahren air? I've only been roaming the grounds, Kairi." 

Kairi raised her eyebrow and continued to interrogate her cousin. "Then why didn't you take anyone here with you? What if you had been attacked by Aska's soldiers?" 

"Your sister will not hurt any of us, even if you do oppose her," Peon said sternly, "I do wish you get that in your head." 

The oldest Fahren sister shrugged and walked past Peon. "Remember, I'd keep a close watch if I were you. You don't know if my youngest sister would finally crack and send out her worst army. It happens. And, with a Magic Knight on her side, it will be a tough battle." 

"You aren't talking about a war now, are you? In your own country? Do you know what devastation can be caused?" Peon asked, indignant. "This is not thinking like an ambitious ruler, cousin." 

"But I'm not a ruler, am I?" Kairi smiled. 

The last comment sent a shiver down Peon's spine as the eldest Fahren sister walked calmly away. Peon waited until she was out of sight, and then ran to her room, picking up a mirror. "Han, watch Kairi-san for me. Tell me if she's got something up her sleeves that I'm not aware of. Oh, and please do be careful." 

The person in the mirror nodded and the mirror cleared. Peon placed her mirror on a small table and marched out of her door. Her brother stood before her. She smiled. "Why such an angry look, Solon?" 

"Kairi has asked me to keep an eye on you," was his reply, "Her exact words were: 'Watch your sister, and if she does something funny, kill her.' Would you like to explain why our cousin would tell me such a thing?" 

Peon tilted her head, looking bewildered. "Why, I had no idea she was planning to kill me! My question is why our princess would do such a thing, especially when I've supported her through all of this." 

Her brother stared at her, already knowing that her emotions were nothing but lies. Solon shook his head, sighing. "You know, I could tell Kairi what you've been doing all this time and have you killed for treason." 

"Oh, but treason is only when it involves someone betraying a king or queen," his sister replied, "And Kairi-san just told me she wasn't one." 

"I fear for your life, Peon." 

Peon patted her brother's shoulder. "I chose my fate, you chose yours. I just hope there is no clash between us. But, what is in store for the sisters of Fahren will be a great devastation." 

~~~ 

Tarta looked at her sister, speechless. After a few minutes of silence, Tatra asked, "Any thoughts on your future brother-in-law?" 

"Sister, sometimes I think that to have you run this country all alone would be dreadful. Yet, most of the time, your decisions are all wise and beneficial. But this marriage…" 

The elder sister smiled. "I asked for an opinion of the man, not my decision, sister." 

Tarta frowned. "Physically, there are no flaws. But, Tatra, I feel so much evil in him. Just by his look. Please reconsider. I don't want you hurt." 

"I cannot, Tarta dear," her sister replied, shaking her head slowly, "For Chizeta and for the hope of changing his evil ways, I will go on." 

Chizeta's younger princess sighed. "Then I was right in guessing that you—" 

She was silenced when Tatra put her finger to her sister's lips. The elder sister nodded and gathered her skirts, smiling faintly. "I am glad you and Umi came along during this time. It truly does help." 

Tarta sighed again, reluctant to argue anymore. It is no use. Her sister has decided. And even Jinkun Rikoteki knew it, too. 

The young lord looked over his Chizetan surroundings. He shook his head. "Such a pity, her country is. So small, and so overpopulated. She should feel lucky that at least someone's decided to marry her even if it meant the problems of such a country. Don't you think so, Ankun?" 

A figure rose from the corner of the room. "She's very beautiful, Jinkun." 

"Pah! Beauty is nothing if your mind is nothing. I've seen women in this galaxy more beautiful than her. Smarter, too. Look at the state of her country. Such poor discipline!" was Jinkun's cold reply. 

"What would you do, then? In her shoes, what kind of smart decision would you have chosen?" asked the figure. 

Jinkun raised an eyebrow. "Why, I thought you would know, brother. I would merely kill off the old and dying to make room for the new. It is by far the wisest decision in her case." 

His brother shook his head. "She does not see your philosophy as in the right." 

"Ankun, your judgment is getting cloudy. Don't tell me you believe possible that a woman has any power of ruling? If you remembered Cephiro, their woman Pillar was unable to withhold a ruling power, no matter her strength of will. A woman is weak, brother, do remember that." 

Ankun took a small bow and retreated to his corner, deep in thought. He noticed a third figure close by, listening to their every word. With a quick nod and glance, the figure retreated, leaving the two brothers in the room. 

~~~ 

Pygmy strolled the garden, the center of life in Autozam. She toyed with a shimmering rock, one of great importance, and placed it on a marble pedestal situated in the middle of the area. She watched as it gleamed and disappeared into the marble. Engraved inscriptions became visible, and Pygmy traced her hands to read the message. 

_"Jewels of old to lead them be,   
Prophets to tell of the visions they see,   
Only then will the sources of power   
Be opened. In direct numbers of three. _

_A trial is revealed at the end of the line,   
One that will test their body and mind.   
For the final source to be opened, a   
Test they will face, passed by powers combined." _

As Pygmy watched the words glow, she heard a rustling sound behind her. She smiled and addressed the person, without having to turn her back. "Hikaru, why are you not with your friends?" 

"Oh! Pygmy! Um…" the red head looked around. "This place is beautiful! Zazu told me the power source would be here…" 

The Soul Seer pointed to the pedestal. Hikaru approached it and read the inscription. "Jewels? Does that mean that my two friends would have to look for the jewel that runs the power source?" 

"Don't forget your prophets," was Pygmy's answer. "I've already done you a favor and got you one of the jewels. Hmm…but the prophet thing…maybe it stands for someone you care for, like Lantis." 

"What about me?" Lantis asked, coming from the bushes. "Hikaru, have you found the source?" 

Hikaru nodded. "But we have to find the prophet in order to trigger it. Wait, I see another inscription!" 

Lantis stooped down to read it. "When jewels of old align, the prophets of yore you will find." 

Pygmy smiled. "So I guess the best thing for you two to do is wait for your friends to finish. I doubt their jobs are gonna be easy." 

Hikaru looked up at the sky, thinking about her friends. She missed them, and really wanted to see them again. 


	11. The Unraveling

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of CLAMP's works and I definitely do not own the world of Cephiro. Every character is of CLAMP's creation except Pygmy, Peon, Riruka, Solon, Kairi, Jinkun, and all the other new characters that show up in the story.

**Notes:** Did you think I was gone for good? NOOOOOOOOPE! I'm still here! And after a year of writer's block I'm back and almost done with this fanfic! rejoices Sorry for those who've been waiting to finish Revival, I'm gonna try my best to finish this as quickly as possible this time! -

**Chapter 11: The Unraveling**

Clef looked on at the sky, shivering even when it was a warm day. His condition worsened after that little incident and he felt his power slowly fading away. Mokona hopped around him, worried and anxious. The master mage picked the little ball of fluff up. "I'm sure they've gotten there safely."

The door opened and Presea came in, holding a tray with a bowl of soup. She frowned when she saw Clef standing by the window. "You know, you're going to slowly weaken yourself worrying about them. You shouldn't be standing there, Guru Clef. Get back to bed, I have your meal."

"Just set it on the table, Presea," Clef answered, absentmindedly, "I'm fine, don't worry. Besides, I needed to see Cephiro."

The Chief Artisan sighed, "Yes, well, you shouldn't stay there for too long. You'll be worrying us half to death. Look, Mokona's a nervous wreck for goodness' sakes."

Clef gave her a forced smile, "Yes, I understand. But, I feel a little rejuvenated. I think one of the Magic Knights have found the power source somehow. I just don't know who..."

"That's great!" Presea said, giving a genuine smile for the first time in weeks. "At least we know they're okay. And, they stick to their promise, so you will be fine as well, right?"

The sorcerer looked out again, eyes sad, but he turned back and nodded to his friend. "Yes, I promised as well, didn't I?"

Once again, Mokona gave out a disgruntled "pu pu pu" and hopped onto Presea's arms. Primera came in, looking at the silent group. The little fairy stopped in front of Clef and felt his forehead. "Well, your temperature seems to be down. How about some hot soup Presea cooked up? It always makes me feel better!"

Clef smiled at them and walked away from the window, leaving another troubling thought behind as well. If one has already found the power source, then what is keeping the other two from finding the rest?

---

Fuu paced back and forth in her room, waiting for the arrival of dawn. After some sleep, the Magic Knight woke up in the dead of night, hearing noises that made her nervous. As the sun came up, Fuu quickly took a green cloak from one of the room's closets and sauntered out of the room. She hurriedly walked to the gates and opened them. Revealed was a city bustling at the crack of dawn. The Magic Knight watched with wonder as the people hurried to and fro, not minding each other but walking as quickly as they can to their destination. Some of them gave Fuu a small nod of hello and hurried past.

"Well, at least now I can take a look around Fahren without anyone noticing me," Fuu said to herself. "What a wonderful place!"

Some people looked at her with curiosity, simply knowing that she didn't belong around there, but they only stared at her until their attentions went back to their work. Fuu saw schoolchildren running about, and others sitting by an elder man's side, listening to what he had to say. One of the elder men who were telling the kids a story caught Fuu's attention.

"Yes, this legendary stone was to be placed in a pedestal at the center of Fahren and magical things were supposed to happen. However, children, that stone has been lost to us for quite a while. Nobody's known where it went, after the time of King Lorien XIV many centuries past. The only hint of where it could be found was this saying: 'I am not with royalty alone, two steps back and you'll find the stone.' Pretty interesting, isn't it?"

Fuu listened to some more of the people's stories, as her mind tried to solve the riddle. Somehow, she felt that finding this legendary stone would help her into the power source. Lost in thought, she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. Amber eyes stared back at her.

"What's gotten you all in a jitter, Fuu?" Ferio asked, "And why did you run off like that? Did you think of something?"

"Ferio, I thought someone had attacked me," Fuu said, relief washing over her. "No, I wanted to see the country, and I had been listening to some of the interesting stories around here."

The prince nodded his head. "Then mind if I go with you?"

The Magic Knight blushed and smiled feebly. "If you want."

The two walked around the village, looking here and there at the wonders of Fahren. After a while, the two picked up bits and pieces of information of the sisters of Fahren as well as the whole royal family, and about the commonly spoken of legendary stone. By the time the sun began to go down, Fuu and Ferio managed to almost get the whole family history and such. Leaving the village tired and content, the two began to set out for the palace.

Fuu glimpsed a few figures coming out of the castle. When they got closer, they saw Sang Yung running out, yelling at someone. Chang Ang and Aska weren't there. Ferio and Fuu glanced at each other and walked as quickly as they could to Sang Yung. The young man saw them as well. "Fuu! Ferio! They're gone! They took Aska and Chang Ang!"

"What? Who? Where?!" Ferio exclaimed. Fuu had been wondering the same thing and added, "How?!"

Sang Yung shook his head and looked down. "We didn't know that Kairi-san would go as far as abducting the first princess of the castle. She was taken. I couldn't stop them."

The Magic Knight placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. She smiled. "Don't worry, Sang Yung, we'll get her back. I'm sure they won't hurt her, as long as she doesn't denounce her title. Let's go, Ferio."

"Go where? We don't know exactly where they took Aska and Chang Ang!"

"I'll go with you," was Sang Yung's reply. "There is only one place they could take her. The center of the kingdom. They're taking Aska-sama to the power source...no...we've got to hurry!"

Green eyes stared at the young man with great curiosity. "Why? What's going to occur there?"

Sang Yung was desperate. "There has been a story passed on among the Fahren line. A story that involved the power source of the kingdom. It was said that 'should noble blood be spilt on Nataku's throne, the kingdom shall end and rebirth will take place.'"

Ferio quickly took action. The prince grabbed Fuu and Sang Yung's arms, dragging them as he ran into the now empty streets. It was already sundown.

---

Restless and filled with energy, Umi fidgeted about on her chair. It was finally the day of the wedding, and no one in the castle was in the mood for general conversation. Ascot, filled with information, couldn't find Umi until the time of the matrimonial event. The Palu hurried to her side, and whether or not his information was beneficial, it was forgotten as he stood there, watching her.

Umi was dressed in Chizetan clothing. However, since it was a special occasion, and Tarta ordered for each bridesmaid to wear something custom-made, the Magic Knight of water looked nothing short of beautiful in Ascot's opinion. The Palu stammered and blushed when sapphire eyes stared straight at him. "U...Umi...you...look...um..."

"Hmm?" Umi asked, giving Ascot a warm smile.

"You look wonderful," the Palu managed to blabber out. He shook his head, remembering that he had something important to tell her. "Oh, listen, I've kind of overheard some important stuff about Jinkun-sama."

Caldina came up to him, frowning. "Ye've been eavesdropping again, haven't ya?"

Ascot denied it, blushing, "No! I just happened to come by into his room when he had been talking..."

"Well, then, spit it out!" the dancer told him.

The Palu looked down. "Are you aware that Jinkun Rikoteki has a twin brother? With the exact face?"

Umi and Caldina stared at him with great surprise. Caldina's eyes became starry. "So, there are two of these handsome young'uns!"

"Caldina!" Umi frowned. "There's no time for this! Does Tarta know?"

"Of course I do!" the princess cried out, coming from behind. Her eyes were gleaming with anger. "Ascot told me earlier. Of all the nerve...that Jinkun..."

She was interrupted, when trumpets blared, signaling to everyone that the wedding is about to take place. The wedding trail approached them. Tarta looked for her sister in earnest. This holy matrimony must come to an end. It didn't take long for the younger sister to spot her elder one. Tatra was hand in hand with the Lord Jinkun, who walked briskly and without smiling to the crowd. Behind them were Tatra's servants, throwing flowers to the ground, and others were holding up the long dress Tatra was wearing. At the end of the wedding trail was a cloaked figure, walking with stooping shoulders and head bowed down. Umi pointed to the figure. She was curious as to who could that figure be. But the chain of events about to happen were occupying her more than anything, and the figure was put at the back of her mind when Tarta pushed through the crowd.

Tarta tugged on her sister, whispering something to her. The elder sister's eyes widened, and she looked carefully at Jinkun, who frowned at the sudden stop of the procession. "What's the meaning of this?"

"You're...you're not him..." was Tatra's whisper, as she backed away. "Where is he?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're saying—"

Umi looked on uncomfortably. Caldina was also watching the scene uncertain of what the whole thing was leading towards. The cloaked figure came up, and looked at the handsome, but selfish, lord. "She knows the truth, Jinkun."

"A bit too late, there," Jinkun's expression hardened, as dark red aura started to emit from his body. His purple eyes glowed with evil intent. "I'm still having my wedding."

Tatra took a step backward, but it was too slow for the groom. Jinkun snatched Chizeta's queen by her waist and ran towards his airship, which was already prepared for departure. Tarta and Umi ran after him, but the man had an uncanny amount of speed. Only the cloaked figure seemed to have been able to catch up. Umi watched the cloak and the man behind it disappear into the airship, along with her friend and the malicious Jinkun. She growled in frustration.

Tarta cursed loudly and grabbed Umi's arm, running back towards an empty platform. "Come on! We can catch up to them! I've still got my Djinn!"

"Let's take to the skies then!" Umi cried out, now intent on taking the queen of Chizeta back.

---

Hikaru twiddled with the little dial that Zazu handed her in Cephiro. Didn't he say something about turning this to signal that she had found the power source? Should she turn it now? Lantis watched her expectantly, though he didn't try to persuade her one way or the other. It was her decision whether or not to tell her friends that they had found the stone. He looked up towards the horizon. "I don't think they've found it yet. Or...at least, they haven't been able to get to it yet. Is there trouble in Fahren and Chizeta?"

"I hear the queen of Chizeta is getting married," Pygmy shrugged. "She must be marrying that horrible overlord. Not such a wise decision, if you ask me."

The Magic Knight of Fire stepped back in alarm. "Tatra marrying? Tarta never said anything about that when she was with us..."

Eagle's cousin didn't answer. She looked down at the pedestal, glowing red. It was hungry, searching out the rest of itself. Pygmy tried to pry the stone away from its place. Unfortunately, it was stuck in place. "How odd. It shouldn't stick to the pedestal yet. Not all three stones were placed in yet."

A cackle erupted from behind Hikaru. Pygmy spotted a shadowy hand trying to grab the Magic Knight, but she hurriedly tackled her, pushing Hikaru to the ground. Lantis grabbed his sword hilt, ready to strike, but the hand disappeared. All around them, the grass rustled. Suddenly, the greenery began to surround the pedestal. Trees sprouted up and covered the place around Lantis, Hikaru, and Pygmy. The Magic Swordsman took his sword and tried to slice a tree down, to no avail. He was countered with an electric field, throwing him into the ground.

"Lantis!" Hikaru ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he grunted. "But it seems we're stuck in here."

"Honou no Ya!" the Magic Knight screamed. Her flame arrow didn't make a dent in the shrubbery. She paled.

Pygmy cautiously examined the bushes. She looked closely and saw that the shrubs were sparkling with electricity. "It's a force field of some sort. I think it's to prevent anyone else from entering or getting out until the stone is taken out of the pedestal."

"Oh, great, so we're stuck here to wait for the other Magic Knights to find the stone and put it in the pedestal?" Lantis muttered, getting up.

"Looks like it..."

Hikaru turned towards the sky. _Please, let them get there fast_.


	12. Duality

**Notes:** Odd how the format keeps changing nowadays... :random: Anyway, updated another chapter! I lied when I said the story's almost over, heh. I still have a lot of loose ends to tie up, so, I don't think I'll be finishing too quickly now. I promise I'll update more frequently this time!! :)

**Chapter 12 : Duality**

Peon's archery lessons were interrupted by disgruntled noises near the archery field. The noble lady of Fahren, with her bow and arrows still in hand, walked towards the noise, wary. The voice she heard first sent her running towards the front, where she knew the queen of Fahren could only be found. "Kairi! What is this? Why do you commit taboo and kidnap the ruler of Fahren here?"

The eldest Fahren sister smiled icily. "On the contrary, she _voluntarily_ let us bring her here. Though, her adviser wouldn't give up without a fight."

"You hurt Sang Yung!" Aska shrieked, angered. "I told you not to!! I told you I'd come here if you didn't hurt anyone! Where's Chang Ang?!"

Riruka, the second sister, raised a hand as if to slap Aska, but Solon held her back. His eyes were still the same cold and icy nature, but he told the princess solemnly, "The princess has more trials to face. Don't inflict any more pain on her, we need all her power for the sacrifice."

Peon's eyes remained blank. Kairi, however, watched her cousin, and she clapped her fingers in a succession of three times. A few soldiers poured in, encircling Solon's sister. "I'm sorry to do this to you, Peon, but your motives are highly suspected. I'll have to place you under charge until after we're done."

"This is insanity, Kairi," Peon told her cousin in a dangerous voice, "You will anger the gods for your actions. This is not how the Fahren legacy should continue as."

"The Fahren legacy should have been mine to control!" Kairi shouted back, "Father and Mother were fools to have appointed Aska as first princess! As customary, the eldest should have received the title! I'm merely bringing tradition back!"

"By spilling your own sister's blood?!"

Aska had been looking back and forth from Peon to Kairi, now subdued and thoughtful. Who knew one of her relatives in Kairi's circle would actually defend her? And Peon wasn't such a bad person, either. She had always been the kindest of the whole gang. But then why did Aska's cousin side with Kairi and Riruka? Was it because of Solon?

The princess's thoughts were interrupted by a cry from further ahead. It was Fuu, and she had gotten past through the guards with her magic. Following behind her were Ferio and Sang Yung, fending off attacking parties. Breaking from the guards, Aska's cousin darted towards the Magic Knight of wind. Behind her, she could hear Kairi barking orders, and the soldiers were gaining speed. However, she reached the Magic Knight in time.

"Midori no Shippu!" Fuu cried, the palm of her hand facing towards the soldiers. Whirlwinds blew forth and wrapped around the men chasing after Peon. Kairi and Riruka, however, had their defensive spells tightly around Aska that the princess was unable to escape.

Kairi moved quickly, taking Aska and dragging her inside the palace. Solon had also reacted after Fuu's wind spell and placed himself in front of Riruka, protecting her and hurriedly leading her inside. Fuu and the others escaped the guards and walked quickly out of the area. Ferio cursed when they reached the outskirts of town. "Come on, we've got to get inside that castle."

"No, you just can't barge in there," Peon replied, gasping for breath, and gazing at the dark palace. "It's Kairi and Riruka's lair. They have made sure to put the strongest spells in there. Only those of the Fahren royal line can hope to navigate in it without getting lost. By law, the servants stay in the same room, only leaving for their bedchambers right next door."

Fuu looked at the castle in wonder. "Isn't this where the power source is found?"

Peon nodded. "Hence Kairi and Riruka building their palace on top of the power source. If I'm to guess correctly, you want to reach Kairi's throne. That's where all the power is held, and where you'd need to put the stone..."

"But we don't have a stone," Ferio spoke up. "All we were told was to get ourselves to the power source."

"Yes, but in order for you to unleash the power source, you're going to need the sacred stone of Fahren," Peon frowned. "You were unable to find it, then?"

Sang Yung scratched his head. "Truth to tell, Aska probably knows where the stone is. Or...well, Chang Ang. Around the town, though, they keep saying that it's not with Fahren royalty..."

"I am not with royalty alone, two steps back, and you'll find the stone," Fuu repeated the old man's saying. Her eyes became thoughtful. Two steps back? That didn't make any sense. "Would the cousins count as one step back from the throne?"

Peon shook her head. "We're still Fahren royalty. However, if you look at it this way, one step back would be the Fahren sisters' husbands. And the second step down would be..."

Aska's cousin fell silent. She frowned. That would mean that the stone could be found with...

"Chang Ang!" Ferio exclaimed. "The second step must be those who have loyally served the Fahren royal family for years. He's been around ever since the last rulers, hasn't he? He must have been entrusted with the stone."

Fuu considered the thought through. It sounds so plausible, and yet... "Perhaps they're not talking about rank and hierarchy, Ferio. 'Two steps back and you'll find the stone.' If I'm to guess correctly, Fahren is sort of like the ancient Chinese culture, where duality had first developed. Good and evil, matter and antimatter, love and hatred, autonomy and democracy, it's all in pairs of two. But it seems the poem wants us to take steps back from the innumerable pairs of two."

Peon's eyes sparkled with excitement as she understood where the Magic Knight was going with her theory. "So you're saying we need to find a neutral balance. Where there is no specific good or evil."

"Yes," Fuu smiled sadly. The lines of good and evil crossing reminded her of Emeraude-hime, the former Pillar of Cephiro. Emeraude hadn't necessarily been evil, she was only following her heart, and her heart made herself destructive. "Someone serving Kairi-san and Riruka-san have other motives in mind, and that someone has the stone."

"Or, it could be the other way around," Peon whispered, looking down.

Ferio whistled, amazed at the conclusion his Magic Knight of Wind came up with. "Fuu, did I ever tell you that I love it when you're thoughtful? Makes you more beautiful that way."

The Magic Knight turned crimson. "Ferio..."

Sang Yung became restless as the skies became darker. "We need to get in there. There's no telling when they will spill her blood..."

"Spilling royal Fahren blood is completely against the rules that govern the family," Peon declared angrily. "Kairi knows this, but she refuses to heed them. She will meet her end by disregarding the laws of the country!"

"We need to get Aska-sama back!" Sang Yung cried out, clenching his fist. "If anything happens to her..."

Fuu placed a hand on Sang Yung's shoulder. "We'll find a way to get her back."

Ferio turned to Peon. "You said the blood of Fahren enables you to navigate through the maze in the castle. So you could navigate for us?"

"And if I get separated from you?" Peon smiled grimly. "You will not be able to find your way. And if my face is found inside, servants and soldiers alike will take immediate action."

"Trust me, Peon-san," Fuu said with determination, conjuring up the sword from her emerald gauntlet. "We won't get separated from you."

Aska's cousin looked up at Fuu, trying to find a sign of weakness in the Magic Knight's resolve. Relieved to find none, she nodded. "I shall take you in, but please, I beg of you not to hurt Riruka and Kairi. And...Solon. Please don't let him come to harm."

Sang Yung grabbed Peon by the wrist and lightly pulled her to the direction of the palace. "Come on, then, time is against us."

* * *

Clef collapsed, frantically reaching for his staff. They came back again, those shadows, reaching for his throat, tearing at his flesh, trying to drag the Master Mage down to the abyss...

"NO! BEGONE!" Clef yelled out hoarsely, grabbing his wand and dispelling the shadows. He was being tested, he knew. Tested to see if he was magically spent out already. The Master Mage knew that the shadows will attack when he no longer has any power left to fend for himself. He wondered when that would happen...

* * *

Aska's hands and feet were tied together by magic-proof rope, keeping her in that jail cell she was unceremoniously dumped into. The queen of Fahren scanned the area. The cell was comfortable enough, there was a bed on the side and a chair right next to it. There were no windows, however, and Aska felt trapped. There was nowhere to go, she needed to get the ropes out of her hands, so at least she can create her own kind of magic.

In a room adjacent to Aska's, Kairi was storming back and forth through her bedchambers. Riruka and Solon were both there, watching the eldest Fahren sister rage violently about. "That stupid Magic Knight! She has no right to interfere with our affairs! And what's worse!! Peon!! What gives her the idea to betray me like this?!"

Solon remained silent. Riruka had looked at him suspiciously when she asked him if he knew about Peon's betrayal beforehand, but he had angrily pushed the question away and told her he knew nothing. Now, he was sure if Kairi asked him about it, he was sure she wouldn't believe him.

Kairi turned to Riruka. "How long until dawn?"

"It's only gotten dark outside, sister," Riruka replied. "We have many hours until dawn comes."

The eldest Fahren princess paced again, agitated. "We need to get the preparations done quickly. And...the stone, I need the stone. Solon, do you have it?"

Peon's brother hesitated for a moment then nodded. He pulled up an emerald stone no bigger than the palm of his hand, and tossed it once in the air to show his cousin. "Those legends gave me some trouble in locating it, but eventually I found it."

"Where was the stone all these centuries?" Riruka asked, curious.

Solon smiled and shook his head. He knew where, but he wouldn't tell Riruka now. Not yet.

"Good," Kairi said, finally stopping her rampant. "At least most of our plans have not been disrupted yet. Peon, that Magic Knight, and her friends might prove to be nuisances. Solon, Riruka, I want both of you to take care of them. I'll finish the rest of the preparations myself. Solon, if you would give me the stone?"

"I'm sorry, cousin," Solon watched Kairi tentatively. "But I think it wiser to hold the jewel until the right time. Chances are the Magic Knight already knows about the stone, Peon may have told her about it. In any case, the first people they will look for to have the stone's possession are you and Riruka-hime. I would rather have it safe in my hands than in yours, if you would please."

Kairi bristled at that comment, but she let it pass. Solon was a well trusted man, and as long as he doted upon her sister, he could be expected to remain loyal. "So be it. Now go. I have a feeling that Sang Yung will be coming to retrieve his beloved _queen_ back."


	13. Duels

**Note: **This one's on Umi's side of the story. More Chizetan princesses, too! Though...was kinda stumped here, so forgive me for being too abrupt on this chapter. And...about whether I'm aiming for Ascot/Umi or Clef/Umi...hehehe...we'll have to wait, won't we?

**Chapter 13 : Duels**

"They're getting closer to Jinkun's territory," Tarta fidgeted, pacing back and forth. "If I have to break through with all the magic I have...I _will_."

Umi nodded, in agreement with the princess of Chizeta. "We need to find out what's really going on around here. And...we have to get Tatra back."

Jinkun's vessel entered its port, and to everyone's expectations, the port closed up and warships emerged out of the area, encircling the evil man's country. Ascot clenched his fist in concentration. He turned to Umi. "Shall Caldina and I hold them off so you and Tarta-hime can get Tatra-hime out?"

"Will you, Ascot?" Umi smiled, gratefully. "Just...make sure not to get yourselves hurt, will you?"

"As you command," Ascot smiled back.

Caldina grabbed Umi and hugged her tightly, whispering. "And y'all take care of ya selves. Ya still have Clef to help out, ya know."

The Magic Knight of Water nodded, murmuring back, "Yes, that's my number one priority, Caldina..."

Ascot and Caldina headed out on the Summoner's bird. Tarta clapped her hands and the blue smoke of her Djinn appeared. She was ready to get out as well. "Come on, Umi, let's go."

"I'll get Selece—"

"No, get on, I'll take you there," the princess said with conviction. "Jinkun doesn't need to know of the powers of the Magic Knights just yet."

And so, with another clap of Tarta's hands, the Djinn, to Umi's dismay, swooped the Magic Knight and the Chizetan princess onto his shoulder. Outside of Chizeta's curry pot, Umi could hear Ascot summon his creatures, and see the fog withholding Caldina's illusions. The warships were dazed and confused by the sudden attacks. They didn't notice the blue smoke of the Djinn streak across the horizon and enter Jinkun's lair.

* * *

The door to Tatra's cell opened slowly. Inside, the queen of Chizeta wiped her tears away and looked at her visitor. A man with a tall frame greeted her. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Tatra."

"When I first met you, you took your brother's name," Tatra said in a low voice, "So when this marriage business came about, I thought..."

"My name is Ankun, princess," the man bowed low. "And, yes, I am Jinkun's twin brother."

Tatra shook her head, smiling in spite of her sadness. "I thought I could trust you, Ankun, but you and your brother's pretense has gotten the better of me. You do know that my sister will come for me."

"And vanquish my brother, she will," Ankun kept his head bowed. He looked up at the princess's eyes. "My brother wants no harm to come upon his future sister-in-law and the Magic Knight that accompanies her. However, he will fight them till death if he has to. I pray that you will make the right decision."

"My decision isn't what he should be looking for," was Tatra's calm reply. "My agreement to marry is null and void, considering I was wildly deceived."

The sound of alarm rang throughout the castle. Ankun quickly stood up and turned to the door. He looked back one last time, and hurriedly closed Tatra's prison cell.

"DANGER! ALL WARRIORS REPORT! ENEMY HAS INFILTRATED THE COUNTRY!"

The queen of Chizeta looked around her cell, and she noticed something sparkle in the corner. Tatra went closer, and she saw that it was her very own sword. Ankun must have left it when he came in. She smiled. At least she knew how sorry he was. Tatra grabbed her beloved sword and went up to her door. The queen watched as soldiers ran to report to the base, leaving her cell unguarded. It was locked, sure, but it wouldn't take very long to make Tatra's cell door unlocked.

* * *

"DANGER! ALL WARRIORS REPORT! ENEMY HAS INFILTRATED THE COUNTRY!"

The alarm pervaded throughout the forts of Jinkun's territory. Umi could hear it as the Djinn placed her gently on the ground. She cringed. "It sounds like we're breaking into a highly technological security facility. Now I'm feeling as if I'm the criminal."

"A highly what?" Tarta asked, confused. "You've lost me after that. But come on, Umi! We have to find onee-sama!"

Umi and the princess of Chizeta ran into a hall with four passageways. The Magic Knight of Water stopped. "Where do you suppose Tatra is?"

Tarta scratched her head. The princess closed her eyes, spun around, and pointed in that direction. She opened her eyes and smiled. "That way."

The Magic Knight trailed along, giggling nervously. "Great, this is gonna take a while."

"Argh! Lemme go, ya slimeballs!" Umi heard Tarta scream. She ran up to where the princess was standing and found herself face to face with Jinkun's soldiers. Chizeta's princess was already in their clutches. She struggled to get free, and almost succeeded if it weren't for the man standing behind her.

Jinkun Rikoteki gave a menacing smile. "What luck, ladies, to have walked into the very heart of the matter."

Another figure appeared beside Jinkun. Umi shivered at the exact replica standing beside Jinkun Rikoteki. Same face, same hair, same eyes. The Magic Knight looked up and glared at both the men before her. The newcomer placed a hand on Jinkun's shoulder, creating a slight pause. With that bit of opportunity, Tarta twisted her wrist and broke free from the soldiers that were holding her. One of them yelled, and was quickly silenced by Tarta's kick.

The blade of a sword appeared in front of the Chizetan princess, only to be swiped away by Umi, who was pointing her own weapon at the attacking warriors. Jinkun cried out to his warriors to cease their attack. His purple eyes darted from Umi back to Tarta. "This will be a bit challenging, but you are only women, after all."

"I propose a contest, Jinkun," the one beside him spoke, "A fair fight against these so-called 'women'. Winner decides Tatra's fate."

Jinkun laughed. "Fair fight or not, you cannot possibly think Tarta or this blue-haired lady will win?"

"I like Ankun's suggestion," a voice behind the two men spoke. Umi, Tarta, Ankun, and Jinkun turned.

Tatra, queen of Chizeta, stood there, a grim smile on her face and her beloved sword in her hand. She held her weapon and pointed it towards Jinkun. "Except I will do the challenging myself."

"That's even worse," the evil man replied, amused. "You're soft and airheaded. You will lose against me. But so be it. An easy victory I shall obtain, then."

Umi's blood boiled with rage, and she stepped up, about to say that she was _not_ afraid of Jinkun, and she's fight him if needed. Tatra stubbornly shook her head. Her eyes smiled at Umi and Tarta. "This is my fight. I intend to go through with it. Ankun, you will escort my sister and my friend elsewhere. I have a duel to finish off."

Ankun bowed, to more of Jinkun's amusement. The overlord's twin took Tarta and Umi by the arm and led them to an open area. He pointed at newly conjured bleachers. "You are to situate yourselves there. Tatra and Jinkun are about to begin."

"Don't know why she wouldn't let me fight for her," Umi told Tarta. "I'd have gladly taken off Jinkun's head with my sword..."

"They don't call Tatra the best swordswoman in Chizeta for nothing," the princess whispered. "As tough as Jinkun seems, Tatra is much more superior when she puts her mind to it."

Tatra was standing there, clothed only in her fighting garments. She had her hands clasped together, and her eyes were closed as if in prayer. The queen pointed upwards and the red smoke of her Djinn became visible. The Djinn quickly spun around and transformed into a small battle ground. She smiled. "We need a rink if we're going to do some swordfighting."

Jinkun shrugged and stood in his fighting stance. The two were ready. As Umi expected, Tatra wasted no time in attacking first. The overlord didn't seem too surprised either. He parried just as quickly as she lunged. The uncanny speed that the two of them displayed was beyond Umi's imagination. She couldn't even see most of their movements. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah, I know," Tarta spoke, breathless. "My sister is a work of art. I don't know where she learned how to be the best..."

"I must admit, Jinkun's not so tragic either," Umi said, becoming a bit nervous. "Tatra...I hope you win."

Little did the Magic Knight know that Ankun was wishing for just the same outcome.


End file.
